


A Taste of Love in a Simple Way

by zebraljb



Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Barista Eggsy Unwin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry Hart, Tailor Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry Hart is a fifty-year-old omega tailor involved in a relationship with a handsome alpha in his early thirties...or so Harry thinks. He finds out this is quite far from the truth, and just when things don't seem like they can get any worse, they do.  Harry is pregnant.Eggsy is a young alpha trying to make a better life for himself while working at a cafe. He meets Harry and they start a beautiful friendship.  Neither of them can put their finger on when they start wanting more, but they're both certain they are in no way what the other man wants or needs. Of course they're wrong.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s), Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567597
Comments: 82
Kudos: 279





	1. Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddleBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/gifts).



> This is a very belated stocking stuffer gift to the lovely Riddleblack, who asked for pregnant Harry and said it was fine if I started this after the deadline. I hope you enjoy, darling.
> 
> Sebastian, as always, is fancast as Richard Madden.

Harry rolls over and stretches an arm out, wincing a bit at the coolness of the sheets. He forces his eyes open and finds himself in bed alone. “Hugh?” He mumbles, rubbing at his eyes. He fumbles on the nightstand for his glasses.

“I’m late.” Harry eyes focus on the man standing at the foot of the bed. He’s yanking a jumper over his head, morning sun glinting off his blond hair. 

“I’m sorry…I could have set the alarm. Do you want something to eat?” Harry whips the blankets off and slides his feet into his slippers. He tugs his dressing gown on and tightens the belt. “I can make you a cuppa to take along…”

“No, I’m fine. I can grab something at home, still have to change.” Hugh sits on the bed to tie his shoes.

Harry sits next to him, watching the way his jumper clings to his broad shoulders. “I’ll set an alarm next time,” he promises. “Make you breakfast.”

“That’s sweet.” Hugh takes a second to smile and kiss Harry’s cheek. 

“Dinner tomorrow night?” Harry asks.

Hugh stands up and starts patting his trouser pockets for his phone and his keys. “Sorry, can’t. I have a work thing.”

“Need a plus one? I do clean up rather nicely,” Harry says with a wink. “It just so happens I know an excellent tailor.”

“Thanks, but no. It’s like a singles thing…none of the married people will be there, so…” Hugh trails off. He glances at the clock. “Jesus, I need to get moving.”

Harry stands up. “Have a good day…talk to you soon?”

“Of course.” Hugh gives him a brief kiss. “Bye.” He hurries out of the bedroom. Harry waits to hear Hugh’s footsteps dancing down the stairs, and then the slam of the front door.

He sighs and makes the bed, frowning a bit at the idea of this ‘singles night.’ Hugh’s NOT single. He has Harry. But maybe it’s just what they call it when the younger employees at the bank get together. Harry knows that most of Hugh’s friends at work are Hugh’s age…early thirties. Not that he’s MET any of Hugh’s friends at work. They keep to themselves, spending time in Harry’s house, at small restaurants in Harry’s neighborhood, and on rare occasions at Hugh’s flat. That’s fine. Harry is perfectly happy keeping Hugh all to himself.

Harry showers and gets dressed, glancing at the clock and realizing that if he leaves now, he’ll be early in opening the shop. Early just won’t do. He does nothing early. He gathers his things and heads out of the house and down the pavement to the nearby café. There’s a line going to the counter but thankfully most people seem to be taking their items to go.

“Morning, sir.” The handsome young man behind the counter smiles up at him. “What can we get you today?”

The boy’s smile is like sunshine. It warms Harry all over, and then he takes a discreet sniff. The young man is an alpha, which seems to contrast with the outside package. He’s about two or three inches shorter than Harry, but stocky; his polo firmly clings to his pectoral muscles and biceps. He has a sharp jaw and pink lips and if Harry wasn’t already involved, he would probably be quite interested. It was a very intriguing package for an alpha, but Harry doesn’t have room to talk. Anyone giving him a cursory glance wouldn’t expect HIM to be an omega, but one does not choose their secondary gender.

“Good morning, young man. Could I have a vanilla cappuccino and one of those delicious-looking raspberry scones?”

“Coming right up. Name for the order?”

“Harry.”

“Thank you, Harry.” The boy taps his chest, fingernail clicking on his nametag. “I’m Eggsy. New employee, pleased to meet you.”

“You as well.” Harry hands over his money and finds a small table in the corner. He swipes one of the free newspapers from a side table and flips through it while waiting on his order.

He’s deep into yet another article on Brexit when a shadow falls over his table. “Here you are, Harry.”

“Thank you, Eggsy…I would have gotten up.” Harry accepts the tiny tray.

“Not a problem. Needed to stretch my legs a bit.” Eggsy does a double-take as he looks down at Harry and actually blushes.

“What is it?” Harry asks.

“It’s just, uh…” Eggsy slowly places a hand on his own neck. “You might want to, uh, pull up your shirt a bit? You can see the, um, mark.”

Harry’s fingers immediately fly up to the side of his neck, and he winces as he feels a sensitive area. A love bite. At his age. The smile comes over his face against his will as he remembers just how he got it. Sometimes Hugh is simply ruthless…and Harry loves every minute of it. Harry had been quite the eager participant as well, his body hot, skin yearning for Hugh’s touch, arse dripping with slick. It was the best sex they’d had in months. “Thank you so much.” Harry tugs at his shirt collar.

Eggsy nods. “Better.” He gives Harry an almost apologetic smile. “Sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“Not in the slightest. I appreciate you looking out for me.”

Eggsy nods again. “Have a good day, Harry.” He returns to his spot behind the counter.

Harry puts down his newspaper and digs into his scone…mind on Hugh and the night before.

He leaves the café with a smile on his face as he heads for his tiny shop.

As soon as Eggsy goes on his mid-morning break he digs out his phone. “Hey, Mum, you up?”

“Yes, Eggsy.”

“You need to go into the shop early, remember? Rebecca is off today?”

“I do know how to set an alarm, Eggsy.”

Eggsy sighs and kicks at a crack in the floor. “I know, Mum, sorry. I just…I don’t want you to be late.”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, I’M the parent.”

“Yes, Mum,” Eggsy mumbles.

“But I appreciate you looking out for me, babe.” His mother’s tone softens. “Miss you coming in and waking me up every morning. I remember when you used to do it by bouncing on the bed.”

“That was ages ago,” Eggsy replies, but he smiles at the memory as well. “Do you need anything? I can run to the store, or…”

“Eggsy, we’re fine. I promise if I need you, I’ll call.”

“Okay. It’s just…”

“You are a handsome young alpha who deserves to live his own life, not look after his idiotic mum and baby sister,” his mother says. “Why don’t you have one of your friends over to your new flat?”

“I could,” Eggsy says, but he knows he won’t. “Listen, Mum, only got a few minutes left on break, wanna eat something. I’ll call again soon, okay?”

“Thank you for worrying about us, babe. I appreciate it.”

“Of course, Mum. Kiss Daisy for me later.”

“I will.”

Eggsy disconnects the call, shoves his phone in his pocket, and goes to the employee loo. As he does his business and washes his hands he thinks about his mother’s suggestion. He knows he should have his old mates over to his new place; even though it’s the size of the pastry display case at the café, it’s all his. It’s in a quiet neighborhood, not posh, but clean and safe. For the first time in his life he actually has privacy. The last few months have been a whirlwind for his mother as well as himself. His abusive prick of a stepfather was neatly tucked away in prison, finally picked up on a lovely list of charges. His mother had worked hard and finally achieved the double prize of a divorce AND a new job. And his little sister, now five, is thriving in a clean home without fear of a raised fist. Better than anything Eggsy had.

Eggsy appreciates his old friends, and he loves his new place. He’s just not ready to meld the two worlds just yet, other than having his mother and sister over for the initial celebratory dinner. And as for finding an omega? Right now Eggsy’s focused on two things: squirreling away some money and keeping his mother safe and clean. She’s doing well on her own but he cannot help but look over her shoulder now and then.

He checks himself in the mirror and smiles as he remembers the hickey on the neck of the attractive older omega. The man didn’t look the type to get particularly rough in bed, but who knows? Most people view Eggsy and don’t expect him to be a hard-working alpha. He knows that people take one look at him and think weak chav omega.

Eggsy snorts at his reflection, ties his apron on, and goes back out to the counter.

Harry’s hard at work one afternoon, carefully cutting out a pair of trousers, when his mobile rings and almost makes him cut his own finger. “Bloody hell.” He sighs and leans over to hit the speaker. “Hello?”

“Harrison, darling.”

“Hello, Aunt Tillie.” Harry sits back and grins. “How are you?”

“Annoyed,” she snaps. “They’re planning a party.”

“Of course they are. It’s your birthday.”

“I’m turning seventy-five. Not one hundred.”

“Still a reputable milestone.”

“You’ll come?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Harry promises. He can deny her nothing. Aunt Matilda, or Tillie, took him in when he was five after his parents died together in a car accident. She and her late husband, Uncle Michael, loved him and treated him as their own, thankful to have a son as they were unable to have their own children.

“And will you have someone on your arm?”

“Aunt Tillie,” Harry says with a blush. “I’m…seeing someone.”

“Bring him along. I’d like to see the alpha who might one day make an honest man of you.”

“It’s the twenty-first century, Aunt Tilly. I’m a fifty-year-old man with my own business. I do not need an alpha to make an honest man out of me.”

“So you say,” she gripes. “I’d like perfume as a gift. I’m almost out of my favorite scent.” She hangs up without another word.

Harry grins as he goes back to his work.

“Bloody hell, Harry.” Hugh rolls off him, panting for breath. “You’re insatiable. Wouldn’t expect it in a man your age.”

“Perhaps it’s my partner that makes me so insatiable.” Harry nibbles at Hugh’s bare shoulder and goes to the bath for a flannel. He cleans himself and then goes out to do the same for Hugh.

“I accept that compliment with thanks.” Hugh throws an arm over his face and goes still.

Harry climbs back into bed, pulling the covers over them both. He leans his head on Hugh’s shoulder. He knows Hugh isn’t big on cuddling, but Harry needs the connection after orgasm. “I had a question for you…a favor to ask, really.” He squirms a bit so his ankle is touching Hugh’s.

“Hmmm?”

“My aunt’s seventy-fifth birthday party is this weekend. She raised me, as you know…lives about two hours away by train. My presence is requested although it would take hell and high water to keep me away. She keeps asking about the young man I’ve been spending my time with…I’ve told her all about you, of course. So I figured it was high time I bring you around. Are you free?”

Hugh sits up so abruptly he almost elbows Harry in the face. “What?”

Harry slowly sits up as well. “I asked you to accompany me to my aunt’s party.”

“You asked me…” Hugh wipes a hand over his face and throws his legs over the side of the bed. “Fuck.” 

“What’s wrong?”

“You think…you think we’re in a relationship, don’t you?”

“Why…yes.” Harry stares at him in confusion, his insides starting to tumble a bit. “Aren’t we? We spend time together, go out for dinner…”

“And we always end up here, right? In bed?” Harry slowly nods. “Harry, that’s all this is. At least that’s all it is for me.” Hugh gets up and starts digging around for his clothing. “I’m not a total bastard, figured I should at least buy you dinner or spend time in front of the telly with you. We’re not in a relationship. We’re just…friends. With benefits.” He yanks on his trousers without bothering to find his pants.

“I beg your pardon?” Harry whispers.

“Harry, why in the world would I want anything more than a shag from you?” Hugh has the decency to wince. “Sorry, that was harsh. I’m thirty-three. I have a good job with serious prospects to move up in the company. While you’re handsome and quite fit for a man your age…I don’t want a future with you. I want pups, a good-looking omega on my arm. We don’t even need birth control because you don’t have heats anymore.”

“I…” Harry doesn’t know what to say. He is horrified…ashamed…heartbroken.

“When I picked you up that night in the pub…” Hugh shakes his head. “Christ, the desperation was just dripping off you. It was supposed to be a joke with my mates, a one night stand. But you were fucking amazing in bed, and a nice enough guy, so I called you after. I figured you understood. We’re just…”

“I believe the term is fuck buddies?” Harry says quietly. He makes no attempt to get out of bed. He’s unsure his legs would even hold him.

“I guess so.” Hugh stares at him for a long moment, pity all over his face. “You’re a smart man, Harry…I didn’t think I needed to spell it out for you.” He finishes getting dressed. “Just…lose my number, okay? Obviously this isn’t working out for either of us.”

Harry jumps when the front door slams.

“Back to the howling old owl in the woods…hunting the horny back toad…” Eggsy sings along with the music filtering down from the café speakers. “I’ve finally decided my future lies…beyond the yellow brick…” He glances up and smiles. “Harry! How are you today?”

“Fine,” the omega says faintly. His suit is wrinkled and he’s not wearing a tie. His face is pale against the darkness of his hair.

“You sure about that?” Eggsy can’t help but be concerned. Harry is a regular customer at the café and Eggsy admires the way he’s always so put together. Harry’s mentioned in passing that he’s a tailor, and Eggsy wonders if the wrinkled suit is one of his own creations. “You look…tired.” It’s the most polite word he can come up with. Harry looks like hell warmed over. His eyes are blood-shot and Eggsy would think he’s hungover, except that Harry doesn’t seem the type to be hungover in public.

“I suppose I am. I feel a bit under the weather.” His voice is low and sad, almost lost.

“Well, I wouldn’t get a latte, then if I were you. Something a bit more…bland. How about a banana muffin and tea.”

“That sounds…” Harry puts his hand over his mouth and looks around.

“Loo’s over there,” Eggsy says, pointing across the room. Harry actually runs, dodging around tables and shoving the door open.

When he returns ten minutes later Eggsy has the muffin and tea ready. “Could…could you pack those to go?” Harry asks weakly. “I do believe I should go home for the day.”

“Course, Harry.” Eggsy puts the muffin in a bag and the tea in a takeaway cup. “Do you want me to come with you, make sure you get there okay?”

“You are very kind.” Harry gives him a wobbly smile. “But I will be fine. Thank you for your concern.” He reaches for his wallet.

“On the house,” Eggsy says. “Get going.”

“Thank you, Eggsy.” Harry plods out the door, head drooping.


	2. Congratulations!

Harry doesn’t know if he’s ever felt this miserable. He closes the shop for two days and hermits himself away in his house. His regular customers aren’t pleased; Mrs. Wilkes gives him the rough side of her tongue after he tells her Mr. Wilkes’ suit for their anniversary will be ready a few days later than expected.

“The party is Saturday!”

“I originally told you it would be ready on Tuesday, madam. It will be ready Thursday. I do apologize but I am quite under the weather.”

“I’m very disappointed in you, Mr. Hart.”

Harry is very disappointed in himself. How in the world did he NOT see what was going on? Not see the truth? Hugh was kind enough, but it was always just enough. He complimented Harry on things here and there, but never seemed to mean the compliments. It’s as if it was a requirement, and now Harry sees that it was just that. Hugh felt the tiniest bit guilty for wanting Harry as nothing but a convenient regular shag, so he paid Harry dutiful compliments. 

It was all so obvious…but Harry was blind. Blinded by the idea that a handsome alpha almost twenty years his junior wanted to be with HIM. Hugh never wanted to be WITH him. Harry was simply shocked when Hugh approached his table that night in the pub. Of COURSE the pitiful need for acceptance was radiating from Harry. No wonder Hugh and his friends saw him as a joke. Harry didn’t have much of a dating history; not many alphas were interested in an omega who looked nothing like an omega. But handsome Hugh, with his sparkling eyes and charming smile, he seemed interested. And he was. In one thing.

Harry thought that all their private time together was because Hugh didn’t want to share him. What a laugh. Hugh didn’t want to be seen with him anywhere they might run into someone he knew. Harry feels like such an idiot. Was he so desperate for love, so needy, that he’d fall for something like this without really considering what was going on? Yes, apparently. He wanted love so badly that he conveniently forgot take a look at things and love himself.

Harry mopes around the house for two days, not changing from his pajamas and dressing gown once he’s back from the café. The tea and muffin don’t stay down, and either does anything else. He’s read about people whose emotional state can affect their physical well-being…he never expected to be one of them. He drags himself into the shop on Wednesday and focuses his time on Mr. Wilkes’ suit. His wife is a bit of a harridan, but Mr. Wilkes is a sweet old man who reminds Harry of his Uncle Michael. He’s still feeling not at all like himself but manages a smile when the couple comes in on Thursday to pick up the suit.

“How does it feel, Mr. Wilkes?” Harry asks as the man stands in front of the mirror.

“Like I was born in it,” he declares. “You do excellent work, Mr. Hart.”

“Thank you.” Harry goes to the counter as Mr. Wilkes returns to the fitting room to change. “I’ll take ten percent off, Mrs. Wilkes, since you had to come in a few days later than I promised.”

“You look terrible,” she snaps.

Harry blushes. “Well, as I told you on the telephone, I was feeling under the weather.”

“Our party is Saturday. You better not give us whatever you have.”

“No, madam. I assure you it’s not contagious,” Harry vows. He doubts that this couple, who are celebrating their fiftieth wedding anniversary, ever used one another the way he’s been used. 

“Thank you again, Mr. Hart,” Mr. Wilkes says when he reappears. “Beverly, don’t harass this young man.”

“I don’t harass anyone.” She marches out of the shop. Mr. Wilkes follows his wife after giving Harry a wink and a wave.

Harry spends most of the next few days bent over the toilet, and the rest of the time crying over ridiculous things like commercials on the telly. He calls his doctor on Monday morning and makes an appointment for later that afternoon.

“Hey, Mum, how are you…” Eggsy pockets the keys of his mother’s flat and stops short. “Oh, uh, sorry. Didn’t realize you had company.” He can’t help but stare at the handsome young man sitting at his mother’s table with Daisy on his lap. He has a gorgeous mop of curly brown hair, intense brown eyes, and the sweetest pillow lips Eggsy’s ever seen. And one sniff tells Eggsy he is a very unattached omega. He frowns as he looks from the stranger to his mother. He knows she’s been making friends at her new job, but this man is HIS age. His omega mother has told him she’s only ever been attracted to alphas, but perhaps she’s changed her mind.

“Hello, babe,” Michelle says, getting up from the table. “Eggsy, this is Sebastian. He works at the shop. Seb, this is my son, Eggsy.”

Sebastian carefully puts Daisy down and reaches out to shake Eggsy’s hand. “I’ve heard so much about ye,” he says, voice thick with a delicious Scottish accent. 

“I ain’t all that,” Eggsy says. “But you know mums, they tend to exaggerate.”

“I do no such thing,” Michelle snaps.

“So, you work at the salon with my mum?”

“Aye. I do men’s hair, shaving, things like that,” Sebastian says. “There were some idiots hanging ‘round the shop today, making comments about the ladies going in and out. I was worried about your mother getting home safely, so I offered to escort her.”

“Wasn’t that thoughtful?” Michelle beams. “I figured the least I could do was ask him in for a cuppa.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says, warming slightly. “That was real nice of you.” He turns to his mother. “Do you need me to talk to anyone, Mum? Did you mention it to Rick?”

“Yes, he’s aware. He’s spoken to the local authorities and they promised to drive by now and then.”

“Can’t never trust the filth,” Eggsy mutters, and Sebastian lets out a charming laugh.

“Well, now that you have ample protection, I should be going.” Sebastian starts to get up.

“No! Please stay. Eggsy, sit down and have a cup of tea.” Michelle all but shoves Eggsy down into her vacated chair and he suddenly realizes what this is.

“No, thanks, Mum, had lots to drink at work today.” Eggsy bounces out of the chair and picks up his sister. “How’s my flower, huh? How’s my beautiful flower?”

“I colored pictures today,” she announces.

“Well, show me!” Eggsy takes her hand and allows her to lead him back to her bedroom. “Nice to meet you!” He calls over his shoulder as they walk away.

He waits until he hears the front door close before making his way back into the kitchen. “Mum…what the hell? Now you’re trying to play matchmaker?”

“I wasn’t doing anything of the sort!” Michelle vows. “I was simply repaying a kind deed by inviting him in.”

“And it just so happened you knew I was stopping by.” Eggsy sighs. “Really, Mum, I’m okay with being single. I got so much other stuff going on right now.”

“You’re not getting any younger,” Michelle reminds him. “At your age I…”

“You was married and pregnant with me. Yeah, I know.” Eggsy carefully folds the drawing from Daisy and puts it in his pocket. “I’m just gonna go. Call me if you need anything.” He kisses her cheek and leaves before he can say anything he might regret.

His mother means well, he knows it, but right now he is NOT looking for an omega. He wants to focus on living a real life, a life without worrying about where his next meal is, or if the work he’s doing will call the attention of the authorities. 

At least his mother has a good eye, Eggsy thinks as he gets on the Tube. Sebastian’s definitely not bad to look at.

“Well, it’s obviously not food poisoning,” the doctor says as Harry puts his shirt back on. “Not if you’ve been feeling ill for so long.”

“I’ve had a bit of an…emotional upheaval,” Harry says carefully. “Could that be the cause?”

“I’m assuming it’s not in a good way,” the doctor says, and Harry nods. “Feeling fatigued, moody…that could be caused by depression, but the vomiting concerns me. We’ll see what the bloodwork says and go from there. Just continue to drink a lot of fluids, make sure to take your vitamins, and try to keep down something. Bland foods…porridge, toast, applesauce. Yogurt, if you can.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Harry replies. “Thank you.”

Harry returns to the shop and obediently brings a large refillable bottle of water to his work area. He makes sure to take a few sips after he completes each task, and he eats some crackers over what would be his lunch break. He manages to keep it all down and is pleased when the trousers he’s making are finished earlier than expected. He’s refilling his water bottle when his mobile rings in his pocket. He frowns when he recognizes the number of his doctor’s office.

“Mr. Hart?”

“Yes.”

“This is Veronica, Dr. Lincoln’s nurse? He asked if you might stop back into the office.”

“When?”

“As soon as you can.”

“Yes…yes, of course. I’ll be right in.”

Harry fidgets as he sits in the waiting area. As far as he knows he has no history of serious illness in his family, perhaps diabetes, or some heart disease in a grandparent. Maybe the doctor wishes to prescribe something for his depression. Normally Harry wouldn’t agree to such a thing, but he’s so tired of being tired.

“Mr. Hart?” Veronica calls him back with a smile. “Right in here.” She guides him to Dr. Lincoln’s tiny office instead of an examining room. That doesn’t bode well for Harry.

Harry’s barely in the chair before the door opens again. “Ah, Harry. So glad you could come back on such short notice.”

“Of course,” Harry says faintly.

The doctor sits down and removes his glasses. “I’ve been your doctor for, what, ten years now?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“So I feel we know each other quite well. I felt it was important to tell you this news in person, instead of Veronica telling you over the phone.” Harry swallows hard, waiting for the word to come out of the doctor’s mouth. Cancer.

“Much appreciated,” he manages.

But the word is very different. “You’re pregnant, Harry.”

Harry stares at him. “I beg your pardon?”

“You are pregnant. Six weeks, I believe. According to your records, you’re not bonded to anyone? No alpha?”

“I, well, no. Not…nothing permanent,” Harry whispers. His heartbeat thuds in his ears and he clutches the armrests of his chair.

“I realize this is coming as a bit of a shock,” the doctor continues in a comforting voice. 

“That is quite the understatement,” Harry says. “I don’t understand. I haven’t had a heat in years. I figured I was too old to…conceive.”

“I thought you were finished with your heats as well, but omegas your age can still have them. They’re usually just very mild. Think back about six weeks…is there any time you can think of where you felt a bit off? Higher body temperature, heightened sexual drive?”

“Yes,” Harry says sadly, remembering the night with Hugh when he’d received the love bite. 

“I double-checked the test results myself,” the doctor says. “I wanted to make sure…and there seems to be no doubt.”

“I see.”

“I know you have many things to think about,” Dr. Lincoln says. “I’m going to send a lot of information along with you, and I want you to wait a few days before reading it. Right now you’re probably not thinking straight.”

“You can say that again,” Harry murmurs. He stands and shakes the doctor’s hand. “Thank you for breaking it to me in such a humane and decent manner, Doctor. I appreciate it so much.”

“You’re welcome, Harry. Please feel free to call us if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” Harry says.

He checks out of the office almost on auto-pilot, taking the envelope the receptionist hands him and tucking it under his arm. He doesn’t remember getting home and he doesn’t remember stepping into the shower. It’s only when he looks down and realizes he’s still fully dressed that he wakes up a bit. He removes his sodden clothes and drops them into the sink before returning to the shower.

He looks down and places a hand on his flat stomach. A baby. He has managed, somehow, to conceive a child. He will grow big and round, he’ll have to buy new clothes. He’ll need to fashion a nursery in one of the bedroom, and he’ll have to start saving for all sorts of baby things. He’ll need to tell his aunt. Good God, he might give her a heart attack. 

As Harry turns off the water and dries off he realizes he needs to tell someone else as well. Hugh told him to lose his number, but of course Harry hasn’t. He’s kept it in his mobile, occasionally looking at it and wondering if Hugh really meant it. Hugh deserves to know…it’s only right. It’s his baby too.

Harry pulls on his dressing gown, finds his mobile in his trouser pocket, and crawls into bed. He stares at Hugh’s name for a long moment before pressing the ‘call’ button. “Hello, Harry,” Hugh says with an irritated sigh. “I thought I asked you not to contact me.”

“Yes, you did. And I apologize, but this was quite necessary. Important.”

“Fine.” Hugh huffs out another sigh. “I suppose I should close my office door for this?”

“That is up to you,” Harry says primly. He hears the click of a door.

“Okay. I have five minutes.”

“I…I…” Harry can’t believe the words are coming out of his mouth. “I am pregnant, Hugh. Six weeks. I just found out today.” There’s silence at the other end. Harry pulls the mobile up and looks at it to make sure the little timer number continue to increase. “It’s…it’s yours, obviously.”

“If it were any other omega, I’d deny that, but I know you weren’t fucking anyone but me.” Harry winces at the harshness in Hugh’s voice. “So, what do you expect me to do about it?”

“Well, I hadn’t…I hadn’t thought that far, I just figured you should know.”

“You know I don’t have a lot of money, but if you want child maintenance, you’ll need to go through the proper channels. That means court.” Harry blinks at the no-nonsense tone. “However, if you wish to get rid of it, I will gladly pay half. Hell, I’ll pay the whole thing.”

Harry gasps. He’s only known about this baby for a few hours, but never once has he thought about ‘getting rid of it.’ He places a protective hand over his stomach. “No, I do not wish to do any such thing.”

“Figured as much…” Hugh actually snickers. Harry has never truly wished to punch someone, but he’s now understanding the urge. How did he think he was in love with this man? “Well, I wish you luck, Harry. If you want anything from me, like I said, have your lawyer call mine.”

“That will not be necessary,” Harry says in a clipped tone. “Have a nice life, Hugh.” Harry terminates the call and glares at his phone for a long moment. He then crawls out of bed, goes back downstairs, and opens the packet of information from the doctor.

Harry’s bravado doesn’t last long. By the next morning he’s laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, and wondering what in the world he’s gotten into. How is he going to raise a baby? He knows NOTHING about children. He’s only a tailor…what can he give a child?

He pulls himself out of bed and gets ready for his day. If he’s going to raise a child, he needs to work for the money to do so. He puts on his favorite suit, sighing wistfully as he looks at the waistband. He needs to wear it while he can. He moodily stalks down the pavement, finding himself in front of the café before he even realized he was heading there.

“Good morning, Harry!” Eggsy says cheerfully. “Glad to see you back…seems like ages since you were here.”

“Yes, I suppose it has been a few days,” Harry says. “Decaf tea and a blueberry scone, please.”

“Decaf?” Eggsy’s eyebrows raise. “Coming right up, mate. Take a seat.”

Harry sits at a table in the corner and toys with his phone until Eggsy approaches with his order. “Thank you. I have missed the baked goods here…they’re amazing.”

“Gotta great baker, her name is Tilde. Moved here from Sweden, believe it or not.” Eggsy carefully arranges the plate and cup on Harry’s table. “Removed the caffeine myself,” he says with a cheeky grin. “Quite a jump from lattes and cappuccinos.”

“Yes, well…” Harry looks up and tries to devise a reason to drink decaffeinated tea, although he realizes he doesn’t have to tell the boy anything. But the smile is so interested, the green eyes so bright, that he finds himself saying, “I’m pregnant.” Eggsy’s eyebrows go up into his hair. “I do beg your pardon,” Harry gasps. “I’m sure you don’t care anything about that. I’m…I’m sorry.”

“Harry.” Eggsy’s voice is soft. “Mind if I sit?” Harry shakes his head and Eggsy sits down. “Taking a break!” He yells toward the counter. “Of course I care. You seem like a nice enough bloke, always real friendly to the staff.” He reaches over and actually touches Harry’s hand. “Are congratulations in order?”

Harry realizes this is the first person he’s told, other than Hugh. A perfect stranger. A perfect stranger who’s giving him an encouraging smile, a kind look on his face. Tears spring to Harry’s eyes. “I suppose they are, but…right now I’ve told two people, and you’re the only one who seems pleased by the news.”

“Fuck…alpha ain’t pleased?”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Harry takes out his handkerchief and dabs at his eyes. “We aren’t…we weren’t…we aren’t bonded. And I’m afraid my affection for him was quite one-sided.”

“Prick,” Eggsy growls, his alpha scent growing. Harry finds himself tilting his neck and catches it just in time. “I’m so sorry, Harry.”

“Again, I apologize for blurting it out. I just…I only found out yesterday. And when I called the alpha to tell him, he wasn’t glad to hear it. He told me…he said he’d pay for an abortion, but if I want anything else I must take him to court.”

“You damn well better!” Eggsy exclaims. “He needs to pay for his kid.”

“I may have told him I’d be fine on my own,” Harry says. “He just had me so angry…he belittled me, kept talking about the baby as an ‘it.’ I didn’t like that,” Harry realizes.

“Well, right now it IS an it, right?” Eggsy asks with a wink. “Not even more than a few cells, yeah?”

“Well, it’s MY it,” Harry says, rolling his eyes as he realizes he’s calling the baby ‘it’ as well.

“Do you got friends, family? Anyone to support you? No one should be alone in a time like this.”

“You are very sweet,” Harry says. “I have an aunt…she raised me…but she’s horribly old-fashioned and I must find the right way to tell her.” He shakes his head. “And eventually I will show and…an unmated pregnant omega, at my age.”

“What is your age, exactly, Harry?”

“I just turned fifty.”

“Wow, you don’t look it,” Eggsy says admiringly. “Wouldn’t have put you much past your early forties.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Eggsy,” Harry says. Eggsy snorts. “But I thank you.”

“You’re not alone, Harry.” Eggsy reaches for his hand again. “You got me. Ain’t much of a friend, just an alpha barista with a flat the size of this table. Got a Mum and a little sister and no life. But I’d be proud to become your friend.”

Tears go from his eyes down his cheeks. “But…but you don’t even know me.”

“Maybe I want to know you. The friends I got, they’re aces but they’re from my…old life,” Eggsy finishes. “Be nice to have a friend who doesn’t know the best ways to avoid the police.”

“Who says I don’t know the best ways?” Harry says haughtily. Eggsy laughs, a charming low sound. “Well, no one is so wealthy that they can’t afford a friend,” he says finally.

Eggsy’s smile is a ray of sunshine. He takes Harry’s mobile from the table and enters his number. “Call me. Any time. If you just want to talk, or you ain’t feeling well, or you need ice cream at three in the morning.”

“I couldn’t,” Harry protests.

The other employee yells for help and Eggsy stands. “ANY time, Harry,” he says sternly before walking away.


	3. The Power of Love

“Hello, Harry.” Eggsy smiles at him before heading to the cappuccino machine. “Decaf latte?”

“Better make it tea, Eggsy…I’m not having the best of mornings.”

“I’ll make you some dry toast…and some fruit.”

“Eggsy,” Harry begins, but Eggsy waves him off. 

Harry smiles fondly and goes to his usual seat in the corner. It’s only been a few weeks since Harry shared his good news, but Eggsy has taken on his new role as Harry’s friend with a seriousness that makes Harry shake his head. Harry comes in every day on the way to work and is greeted with a smile and questions about his well-being. He feels Eggsy MUST have something better to do than worry about Harry and his gastrointestinal issues, but apparently that isn’t the case. Harry finds he doesn’t mind. It’s like having his aunt there…in a less judgmental package.

Eggsy appears ten minutes later with toast, a small dish of fruit, and a cup of tea. “Here ya go.”

“Thank you, my boy. I don’t know what it is. I feel fine in the evening, but every morning after I take my vitamin, food turns my stomach.”

“Christ, Harry, that’s it.” Eggsy touches his shoulder. “It’s the vitamin. You GOTTA eat first, ya get me? Doctor told Mum that. Ya gotta get something in your stomach. A few bites of oatmeal, or a piece of toast, okay?”

“Thank you. The books don’t say anything about that,” Harry says with a sigh. 

“Books?”

“You know… _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ or _The Pregnant Omega: Nature’s Greatest Gift_. I’ve purchased them all.”

“Please tell me you’re making the last one up.” Eggsy stares at him in horror.

“I am not. And don’t worry, I threw it out a day after I bought it. It was simply demeaning. I’ve never felt more like a kitchen appliance…a literal oven for the baby.” Harry stirs his tea. “Thank you for the advice…I will try that tomorrow and see if it helps.”

“But no matter what, ya gotta take that prenatal vitamin, ya get me?” Eggsy says sternly.

“Of course I will. I told you I take it every day, and then get sick,” Harry reminds him. 

“Sorry,” Eggsy says, blushing slightly. “Came on a little strong there, didn’t I?”

“It’s fine. I appreciate your concern.” And Harry does. They’ve kept their conversations easy, discussing things like hobbies and Eggsy’s little sister, but Harry has come to enjoy the way they’re getting to know one another. He hasn’t made a new friend in ever so long. In all honesty, he can’t remember the last time he made a friend at all. Christ, he’s getting old.

“It’s just…” Eggsy sighs and leans against the back of a chair. “Mum didn’t take care of herself like she should have at the beginning…and I wasn’t there. I was in the Marines. My stepdad was a prick, didn’t look after her, and she made some stupid mistakes. Daisy had some delays at the beginning and even though the doctor never said anything, I’m pretty sure that was some of it.” Eggsy frowns, his handsome face drooping with misery. “Daisy’s great now, and I know you’re smarter than that…ain’t no way you’re gonna smoke or drink knowing you’re up the duff. But I worry.”

“You are a good man, Eggsy Unwin,” Harry says almost shyly. “I am quite fortunate to have you looking after me.”

“Well, if I ever get to be too much, just tell me to shove off, yeah?” Eggsy says. “Gotta get back.” Eggsy pats his shoulder. “And don’t worry so much about them books, okay?” He hurries back behind the counter.

Harry sighs, knowing full well that Eggsy’s right. He’s just so CLUELESS about everything. He’d bought half the shelf of pregnancy books at the local bookstore, taken them home, and then depressed himself beyond measure by realizing very few of them included anything about middle-age pregnancy. When he’d gone back to the bookstore and looked again he found one book about pregnancy at an advanced age that was almost as old as he was. He’d flipped through it there in the shop, and what he found scared him so much that he shoved the book back on the shelf and hurried out of the store. He didn’t need a book to tell him all the ways he could possibly die, thank you very much, or how many birth defects his baby was likely to have.

Eggsy picks Daisy up after school and is waiting at the flat when his mother gets home from work around three. “Eggsy!” Michelle says in surprise. “How nice!”

“Hey, Mum.” Eggsy gets up from the kitchen table to kiss her. “Just helping Daisy with her homework.”

“Helping, not doing it for her, correct?” Michelle asks sternly.

“Swear down.”

“I have to color all the things that begin with B,” Daisy informs her. “And I have to color them blue, brown, or black, because they start with B.”

“That’s my girl.” Michelle glances down and smiles at the brown berries, the black bicycle, and the blue bear.

“Hey, Mum, did you get real sick when you were pregnant?” Eggsy asks, drawing a puppy on a piece of rubbish paper.

“With you? Yes. Christ, it was a nightmare.” Michelle starts to prepare tea. “If I even LOOKED at food I had to run to the loo. You were a monster from day one.” She rubs his head affectionately. “Lasted until my fifth month. Daisy was a little better…only a few months.”

“You figured out about eating before the vitamin and everything.”

“Right.”

“Was there any specific food that made you feel better?”

Michelle thinks for a moment. “Not that I can remember. Oh…peaches. I ended up craving peaches SO much with you. With Daisy it was blueberry jam. I put it on EVERYTHING.”

“That’s funny.” Eggsy looks over at Daisy’s homework. “No, babe. The B is backwards. Remember, the B has a big belly and he’s looking over here.” He points to the right side of the paper.

“Oh. Right.” She starts to erase her work.

“Why all the questions about pregnancy?” Michelle pours the tea and sits down.

“Oh, I just know an omega who’s up the duff, was asking for him.”

“You’re friends with a pregnant omega? Are you sure his alpha is okay with that? Alphas get VERY protective of their expecting omegas.” Michelle frowns.

“No, he ain’t got an alpha,” Eggsy says before he thinks.

“Eggsy…you need to be careful. An unmated pregnant omega and you an unmated single alpha? This bloke’s probably looking for…”

“He ain’t looking for nothing, Mum,” Eggsy interrupts, more sharply than he’d intended. “He’s just a bloke. A nice, posh, lonely bloke in a shit situation. The alpha don’t want the baby. And he wants to keep it, and he’s scared to death and he really don’t got any friends.”

“And of course my sweet boy befriended him.” Michelle squeezes his hand. “You’ve got a heart of gold, Eggsy.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Ain’t a big deal to be someone’s friend. You’d like him, Mum. He’s got great manners, and he’s just so polite. Comes into the shop every day on the way to work…he’s a tailor…always real nice to the staff, patient. Older gent.”

“I’m sorry if I jumped to conclusions, but…”

“Around here that’s what a pregnant omega woulda done,” Eggsy finishes. “He ain’t like that at all. You know how I’m not your average alpha? He’s definitely not your stereotypical omega. He’s real tall, carries himself well, can obviously take care of himself.”

“Well, he’s lucky to have a friend like you.”

“Mum.” Eggsy blushes.

“Am I your friend, Eggsy?” Daisy asks.

“You definitely are, flower. My very best friend.” He touches her cheek.

Harry stares at the letter in his hands reminding him of his upcoming prenatal appointment. He has one appointment under his belt, an embarrassing experience where he learned just how stretched out and disfigured his body would become. He’s already measuring and planning on creating new maternity suits for himself. His obstetrician came very well-recommended but he can tell the woman isn’t pleased with his age. Harry isn’t exactly pleased with it, either.

He puts the letter away and goes to the kitchen for a glass of water, wistfully eying his liquor cabinet as he passes by. He wants a drink (who is he kidding – MULTIPLE drinks) with every fiber of his being, but he knows he’s already facing a difficult pregnancy as it is. No need to heighten the odds of birth defects with an ill-advised glass of whiskey. 

Harry takes his water upstairs and stops at the second guest room. It’s the larger of the two spare rooms, and he figures it will probably be the best choice for a nursery. It gets a lot of morning sunshine, and looks out over his neat little garden. The walls need a new coat of paint anyway, but he can’t do that until he knows the gender of the baby. He pensively runs a hand over the wall. He doesn’t HAVE to find out. He knows that’s the ‘thing’ now, finding out what you’re having and throwing some elaborate party to provide an exciting reveal. He really doesn’t care WHAT he has, as long as it’s healthy. He’s heard parents say that in the past, but in this case it’s true.

He looks around the room with a sigh. Might as well start tonight. He has the energy. He goes to the closet and opens it, shuffling around his extra clothes until he has a decent amount of space. He packs away books and a few knickknacks, groaning as the box presses against his chest when he lifts it up onto the shelf. That’s only going to get worse, he thinks, rubbing a hand over his tender pectoral area. Breasts. He will grow breasts. Yet another thing he never imagined when he thought about his fifties. 

Harry hopes the baby will like the room. Not like this, of course…it’s full of bookcases and shelves and a few pieces of antique furniture. That will have to go. Perhaps he could sell it. The chairs belonged to his grandmother and he’s never particularly cared for them. He’ll have to ask Aunt Tillie…once he gets the nerve to tell her about the pregnancy in the first place. He’ll need room for a crib, and some sort of storage for the baby’s things. A chest of drawers or an armoire. A rocking chair. He knows that’s probably necessary; he’ll have to sit somewhere to feed the baby.

Because he’ll be feeding a baby. Nursing a baby. Panic washes over Harry and he actually stumbles to lean against the wall. “What was I thinking?” He asks aloud. He pats his stomach. “Hello, in there…I’m terribly sorry. I will apologize in advance, because your idiotic father has NO clue what he’s doing. I don’t even know what to BUY you.” He slides down to the floor and places his head between his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs. “I know nothing about babies or children or nappies or bottles. What if I kill you? What if you die in your sleep because I did something wrong?”

Harry tries to control his breathing, tries to calm himself down. He needs to talk to someone, get someone to help talk him off his ledge, but there’s no one in his mobile who he feels comfortable talking to. He desperately scrolls through his phone, thumb hovering over the word ‘Eggsy.’ He DID say to call any time, and it’s not late. Barely 8:00.

“Harry! What a nice surprise!” Eggsy’s voice cheerfully rings through the room as Harry puts him on speaker.

“Hello, Eggsy. I…I do hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“Course not…just eating Chinese food and watching telly.” The thought of Chinese food makes Harry’s stomach turn. “How are you?”

“I…I do believe I’m having a bit of a panic attack,” Harry blurts out before he can stop himself. Why does he always do that with Eggsy?

“Harry, it’s all right.” Eggsy’s voice is warm and soothing. “Deep breaths, yeah?”

“I’ve done that…I’m on the floor doing that right now, actually.”

“On the floor? Are you hurt?”

“No. I just…I just realized I’m having a baby.”

“Uh, no offense, bruv, but didn’t you know that already?”

Harry laughs weakly, already feeling better. “Yes, of course, but I’m in the room destined to become the nursery and I realize I am going to be a complete failure and kill my baby.”

“Not on purpose, I’m thinking.”

“No!” Harry says immediately. “I’m sorry…I’m not thinking straight.”

“How about I come over and help you get yourself together? Ain’t doing nothing important.”

“That isn’t necessary. I cannot ask you…”

“You didn’t ask for shit, Harry. I offered. Text me your address.”

“Very well.” Harry hangs up and sends the address. He stands up and makes his way downstairs to greet his guest.

Eggsy bounces on his heels as he rings Harry’s doorbell. Harry didn’t sound completely out of his mind, but it was odd to hear him so panicked when he normally seemed so calm and in control. “Hey,” Eggsy says with a relieved grin as Harry opens the door. The omega LOOKS okay. His face is a bit pale and his hand shakes as he closes the door behind them, but otherwise Harry looks like…Harry, just in trousers and a jumper instead of one of his suits. “How are you feeling?”

“Quite foolish, I’m afraid. I almost called you twice and told you not to bother. I shouldn’t have…”

“Harry, you say you shouldn’t have called me and we’re gonna have words,” Eggsy interrupts. “It’s what friends do, yeah? I want to help you.”

“Thank you,” Harry all but whispers. “I just…I’m not used to reaching out to someone when I’m having an emotional breakdown. I’m not used to having emotions at all, I don’t think.” 

Eggsy laughs. He can’t help it. Harry smiles. “I’m sure you got all kinds of emotions, Harry. Bet you’ve let loose with some emotions when you stuck yourself with a needle or cut yourself with your shears.”

“You have no idea, my boy,” Harry says wryly. “May I offer you a drink?”

“No, thanks, I’m good.”

They stand in the hallway and just look at each other for a moment. “Can I ask what made you think you’re going to cause your baby’s untimely death?” Eggsy asks finally.

Harry blushes. “That WAS a bit melodramatic of me. I was in the nursery and just realized how clueless I am. I have no idea what to purchase or anything like that.”

“I’m not a parent, but I bet most of them are clueless,” Eggsy points out. “Can you show me the room?”

“Yes, of course.” Harry leads the way up the stairs. There are more framed butterflies than Eggsy would be comfortable with, but otherwise the house is quite tidy and pleasant. “In here.”

“Oh, nice room…and the window looks out on the garden!” Eggsy wanders around a bit.

“Yes, it’s why I chose it.”

“What do YOU think you’ll need, Harry?” Eggsy turns to face him. Harry’s an intelligent man. He can figure this out, and perhaps calm himself in the process once he realizes how capable he is.

“A crib, of course, and a rocking chair. A chest?”

Eggsy nods. “Those are the basics. Maybe a changing table, although you could just change the baby on top of the chest if it’s high enough. I’ve changed Daisy everywhere. Living room floor, bathtub, on the boot of a car,” Eggsy informs him. “They don’t care much.”

“Perhaps something to hold toys or books?” Harry suggests timidly.

“YES, Harry. And the thing is, other than the crib and rocker, you don’t need nothing right away. You can make do.”

“Right.” Harry nervously rubs his hands on his trousers. “Thank you, Eggsy. I’m just…I’m at a loss. I’ve never really been around children. I have no clue how to hold a baby. What if the baby doesn’t like me?”

“Oh, Harry.” Eggsy can’t help it. He walks over and embraces him, standing up on tiptoe a bit. “The baby’s going to adore you, know why? Not because you’re kind or smart or posh…just because you’re their daddy. They’ll know your voice from the inside, yeah? No one else in the WORLD will be able to say that about you.” Eggsy pulls back to smile at him. “Used to talk to Mum’s belly ALL the time. Wanted Daisy to know my voice when she came out, and Mum swears she reached for me before anyone else. Baby’s gonna love you, cuz you’re gonna take one look at him or her and just fall in love, and they’ll know it.”

“You make it sound quite lovely.” Harry pulls out his handkerchief. “Pardon me.”

“Think you’ll be crying a lot over the next few months, Harry, no need to apologize.”

“You must let me offer you a cup of tea, at least.”

“Tea sounds aces,” Eggsy admits, and follows Harry back downstairs. “Speaking of the nursery, you gonna find out what you’re having?”

“I’m unsure,” Harry replies. “Please have a seat.” He leads Eggsy into a bright pleasant kitchen. “I suppose it is wise to find out, but life has so few surprises.”

“True.” Eggsy watches Harry putter about the kitchen, smiling at the beautiful tea set he brings to the table. Of course Harry would have something like that. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry pours and offers milk and sugar.

“I don’t want to upset you, Harry…but are you sure the alpha doesn’t wanna be a part of this?” Eggsy hates to ask, but he just cannot fathom someone not wanting to be with a man like Harry.

“Yes, quite sure,” Harry says with a sigh. “He’s quite a bit younger than I…closer to your age, actually. I thought we were in a relationship, that he felt for me what I felt for him, but apparently I allowed my feelings to blind me a bit. It sounds horribly cliché, but he was only interested in one thing, and he was kind enough to at least spend time with me outside the bedroom…enough time to make me think we were in a relationship. We were not.”

“Christ, Harry, I’m so sorry.” Eggsy reaches over to squeeze his hand. “His loss, yeah? He’s not only missing out on you, but on his baby.”

“He only wanted pups with his mate,” Harry says. “And I was not good enough to be that mate.”

“What a twat,” Eggsy grumbles and Harry finally smiles.

“I’ve called him that once or twice in my mind…and much worse.”

“I bet.” Eggsy sips at his tea.

“How about yourself? I do hope my calling you won’t cause any problems with anyone. An omega.” Harry blushes. “Forgive me if I’m getting too personal.”

“For Christ’s sake, Harry, we’re friends. You asking if I got an omega ain’t too personal.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. Sometimes Harry’s good manners and polite breeding are annoying. “I got no one but me. And Mum and Daisy, of course. Not cuz Mum ain’t trying to find someone for me, though…she tried to set me up with a bloke from her work. Had him sitting at the kitchen table when I got there!” Eggsy rubs his forehead. “Was attractive enough, nice, too, but I don’t want anyone thinking they know what’s best for me. I’ll figure it out.”

“You’re young and attractive, and such a nice person. I’m sure you will find your perfect omega before long,” Harry says. 

“Well, it will happen when it happens. WITHOUT help from my mum,” Eggsy says with a laugh. 

“You are quite fortunate to have a mother who cares like that,” Harry says. “As you know, my aunt raised me…my parents died in a car accident when I was five.”

“Oh, Harry,” Eggsy murmurs. “I’m so sorry.” He cannot imagine growing up without his mum, even after everything her choices put them through.

“I barely remember them,” Harry says wistfully. “I remember the way his hands felt when they picked me up, and the smell of her perfume. As the years go by those memories fade more and more. My child will unfortunately suffer the same fate.”

“You dying when they’re five?” Eggsy asks, horrified.

“No, but when they turn eighteen, I will be almost seventy. I could be gone before they’re thirty, and their memories of me will fade over time.”

“Let’s not go rushing you into the grave just yet, okay, Harry? You got a lot more living to do,” Eggsy says sternly. He punctuates it with a tiny growl.

“Yes, alpha,” Harry says with a wink. 

“Damn right.” Eggsy sits back in his chair and winks back. “You feeling all right, other than your mini-meltdown?”

“Yes, actually. It’s getting a bit easier to keep food down, and the fatigue seems to be wearing off a bit. I go to the doctor again next week.” Harry clears his throat shyly. “Apparently I should be able to hear the heartbeat for the first time.”

“That’s aces, Harry!” Eggsy exclaims. He picks up his cup and ticks it against Harry’s. “Amazing.”

“I don’t suppose…” Harry turns red. “Never mind.”

“What, Harry?”

“I don’t suppose you’d wish to accompany me? The first appointment was simply dreadful. The doctor is quite capable but her bedside manner leaves something to be desired…I do not want to go through the process of finding another doctor.”

“Harry, she ain’t got the right to judge you just because she’s a doctor,” Eggsy snaps. 

“I think she feels someone of my age should not be having a child…I cannot say I disagree with her.”

“Miss me with that shite, Harry. Of course I’ll go with you. When is it?”

“Friday at nine.”

“I’ll switch some stuff around, work the night shift that day. Just let that doctor give you any lip, I’ll shut her up soon enough.”

“My knight in shining armor,” Harry says with a smile.

They receive more than one questioning glance as they sit in the waiting room. Harry, tall and neat in his suit, and Eggsy in jeans, a hoodie, and trainers. Harry slouches in his seat a bit, but Eggsy gives anyone who stares at them an arrogant glare. “Wot?” He snaps at one woman. “Gotta problem?”

“Mr. Hart,” the nurse announces, and Harry gets to his feet. 

Eggsy politely turns his back as Harry changes into the gown and gets under the sheet on the examining table. “If you wish to leave, Eggsy, I understand.”

Eggsy turns around. “Bruv, I’m here for the long haul. I don’t drop my friends like that. Besides, once I was home from the Marines I went with Mum to the doctor all the time. This ain’t a big deal.”

“All right.” Harry settles a bit, Eggsy’s confidence and warm scent helping to relax him. 

“Good morning, Mr. Hart.” The doctor, a no-nonsense woman named Dr. Bishop, bustles into the room and gives Eggsy a surprised look.

“Hello, Dr. Bishop. This is Eggsy Unwin, my…”

“Harry’s friend,” Eggsy says with a nod. “Here to keep him company, make sure he feels at ease.”

“I see.” Dr. Bishop dismisses Eggsy and opens her file. “And how are we feeling?”

They go through the usual questions about Harry’s health and then a nurse enters the room pulling a cart along with her. “Ready?” Eggsy whispers to Harry with a smile on his face.

“No,” Harry says, but he manages to smile back.

His eyes immediately go to the tiny screen although he has absolutely no clue what he’s seeing. The doctor murmurs information to the nurse, who obediently scribbles it down. “There’s your heartbeat, Mr. Hart.” She refuses to call him Harry, and he’s fine with that. He hears a steady thud and is amazed it’s so slow. He feels as if his heart is racing. “There.” Harry looks at the screen in confusion. “No. Listen,” she orders. A tiny drum is beating a rapid march through the speaker. “That is your baby’s heartbeat, Mr. Hart. It sounds quite healthy.”

“Is it…is it supposed to be that fast?” He manages.

“Yes.”

Everything else fades away as Harry focuses on that sound. He’s never thought percussion was melodic, but that sound is the most beautiful music he’s ever heard. His own heart seems to swell and fill his throat, and he doesn’t understand how the machine doesn’t pick that up. It’s his baby. His child. Eggsy takes his hand and squeezes it, a smile on his face. “Congratulations, Harry. You’re going to be a father.”


	4. All A-Flutter

Harry places his mobile on the kitchen table and stares at it for a long moment. He straightens his tie and checks his hair, even though the person on the end will not be seeing him. At all. He then tugs at his waistcoat and stands, pulling at his jacket and clearing his throat. This is ridiculous. He’s wearing his best suit and his aunt can’t even SEE him.

He finally dials the number, leaving his mobile on speaker. “Hello?”

“Aunt Tillie, hello.”

“Harrison! What a lovely surprise.”

“Yes…it’s been far too long, I am aware. How are you doing?”

“Quite well. I’m not dead yet, although that ridiculous girl who stops in every day seems to think I’m almost there.”

Harry smiles at the mention of Eleanor, a young woman in town who his aunt pays to do her shopping and a few light chores around the house. “Eleanor is a charming young lady.”

“She is, but that hair. No one is born with hair that red, Harrison. People think certain things about a young woman with hair dyed like that.”

“And I’m sure you told her that.”

“Of course I did!”

Harry sighs. She’ll never change. He feels a nervous fluttering in his stomach and puts his hand over his abdomen. He frowns as he realizes it’s no longer flat. His trousers had been a bit difficult to button that morning, but he figured it was simply because it was one of his older suits. “Everything else all right, then?”

“You already asked that, Harrison.”

“Yes, I suppose I did.” Harry takes a deep breath. “I have some news I’d like to tell you.” He’s four months along now, safely into his second trimester. It’s about time he tells his aunt. He’s a fifty year old man, not a child.

“You’re bonding with that young man who did not accompany you to my party?” Aunt Tillie asks.

Harry can hear the jubilant hope in her voice and his stomach flutters again. “N-no, I’m afraid not. That…he…we’re not together.” And never were, a little voice reminds him. 

“Is that so? I’m sorry to hear it. I was so hoping to see you with someone.”

“Yes, well, I’m afraid it wasn’t meant to be.”

“You’re a fine man, I’m sure there’s someone out there who doesn’t mind a middle-aged omega.” 

Harry winces. He knows she doesn’t mean to be cruel, but the reminder of his pathetic situation stabs him in the heart. “That wasn’t my news, Aunt Tillie. I have something else to tell you.” He pushes on before he loses his nerve. “I’m pregnant.” There is silence on the line. “Aunt Tillie?”

“I’m sorry, Harrison, I believe there was an issue with the connection. Did you say you’re pregnant.”

“Yes…that’s what I said.”

“And unbonded.”

“Yes.”

“And the alpha father?”

“The young man who didn’t come to your party, I’m afraid.”

“Is he aware of the situation? Is it why he stopped seeing you?”

Harry loves that she automatically assumes it’s Hugh who broke things off with HIM. That’s what happened, of course, but the assumption is a bit hurtful. “Yes, and no. We broke up before I knew about the baby.”

“And what is he doing about it?”

“Nothing. I told him he doesn’t have to do anything.”

“Harrison, that’s not right. He is responsible, he should be sending you money.”

“Perhaps I will look into that at a later date, but right now I have quite enough to worry about.”

“I am shocked, Harrison. Shocked and disappointed. Why didn’t you do something to prevent this?”

“I’m fifty, Aunt Tillie. I rather thought I didn’t need to.” Harry turns a furious red at even the mere thought of discussing birth control with his aunt.

“I’m not sure what to say.”

Harry sighs, suddenly fatigued. His stomach flutters and he absently strokes it. “There’s nothing to say. I just thought you should know.”

“I…”

“I’m sorry, Aunt Tillie. I have things to do. It’s Sunday, after all. Have a good week and I love you.” Harry hangs up before she can say another word.

Harry buries his face in his hands. Well, that went…exactly as he expected it to go. She’s going to be furious for a while, and probably ashamed. Eventually she’ll come around, but right now he doesn’t need the stress.

He leans back in his chair and undoes the buttons of his waistcoat. That’s a bit tighter than he remembers as well. The butterflies in his stomach tumble a bit more and he frowns. He’s not anxious anymore, so why is he…

Harry sits straight up in his chair. He places his palm over his shirt and feels nothing. On the inside, however, there is a little bit of a jumping-jack. “Why, hello there,” he whispers. “Hello, my little caterpillar.” He smiles at the thought. “You were with me all along, weren’t you? Thank you for your support.” Tears fill his eyes and he quickly wipes them away.

He needs to tell someone…and there’s only one person who comes to mind. He picks up his mobile and quickly dials. “Hey, Harry!” Eggsy sounds cheerful yet exasperated. “What’s going on?”

“Well, I had some…am I interrupting you?”

“Not really, I just. NO. I told you to wait by the door,” Eggsy says sternly. “We’ll leave when I’m ready, and if you keep it up we ain’t going at all!”

“I apologize…you have company.”

“Not company, just Daisy. Got her for a sleepover and we’re on our way out to the park.”

“I’ll let you go, then…we can talk later.”

“No, I wanna talk to you. Hey, why don’t you join us?”

“Me?” Harry asks.

“No, Harry, your mobile. Yes, you. We’re just going to the park down the road from the café, then we’re getting some lunch. Come along. Please? I get real bored sitting on a bench with the mums.”

“Well, all right. I need to change clothes…I could meet you in a half-hour. Will you still be there?”

“If Daisy has her way, we’ll be there til the sun goes down, bruv.”

“All right. I will see you shortly.” Harry hangs up and goes to his bedroom, wondering what outfit might be appropriate for the playground.

“Take turns!” Eggsy calls to Daisy as she runs to the swings with another little girl.

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy turns around and sees Harry standing nervously behind the bench. “Harry! Glad you could make it!” Harry comes around to sit on the bench and Eggsy gives him a half-hug. “Like I said, gets lonely sitting here, and I don’t wanna be on my phone all the time…can’t keep an eye on her that way.”

“Yes, of course, that makes sense.” Harry gives him a shy smile. Eggsy was wrong. Harry’s NOT nervous. He’s fidgety. Excited.

“Did something happen? Are you feeling all right?” Eggsy touches Harry’s leg. “Wait…Harry, are these jeans?”

“They are. I found them in a box in the closet…a few years ago I’d let myself go a bit and these were slightly too large. Now they fit.” Harry grimaces. “I am apparently getting a baby bump.”

“Aww, Harry, that’s so cute!” Eggsy cues. Harry snorts and rolls his eyes. “It IS. Little elf is making his or presence known, ain’t they?”

“They most certainly are.” Harry looks like the cat that ate the canary. “Today I was on the telephone with my aunt and…and I felt it. The baby. I felt it move.”

“Wot?” Eggsy stares at Harry’s stomach. 

“Yes…I was on the phone, and I was worried about speaking with my aunt. I figured it was nerves, but I hung up and the feeling was still there. This darling little flutter, like butterfly wings.”

“Oh, Harry. That’s great.” Eggsy beams at him, glad to see Harry finally excited about something regarding the pregnancy.

“Before it was just an idea, you know. My body was letting me know something was in there, but it was as if…as if it was dormant. And now it’s awakened, and it said hello.” Harry clears his throat and blinks hard. “I do beg your pardon for waxing poetic like that.”

“Nah, Harry, it’s aces. It’s nice to see you so happy. You need to enjoy some of this. It’s so special.” Eggsy sighs wistfully as he watches Daisy run around. “I’ve always wished I was born omega.”

“Really?” Harry looks shocked.

“Yeah. Not just because people treat me weird cuz I’m not your average alpha. I just always thought it would be nice to take care of someone all the time. I mean, alphas do that, too, but to have the genetic makeup that encourages you to be a caregiver...that always sounded neat. Plus I always thought it would be amazing to carry a pup.” Eggsy glances at Harry, who’s staring at him openmouthed. “Sorry. Now I’m the one waxing poetic, like ya said.”

“I suppose I never thought about it from the other side.”

Daisy comes running over. “Eggsy, I’m thirsty. Can I please have some water?”

“Yes, because you asked so nice.” Eggsy gets a bottle of water from his bag. “Daisy, can you say hi to my friend Harry?”

“Hi, Harry,” she says. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Daisy.”

She tilts her head. “You’re Eggsy’s friend that’s having a baby.”

Eggsy and Harry are both surprised. “Why, yes, I am.”

“You don’t look like it. I thought omegas with babies were fat.”

“Daisy!”

“It’s all right,” Harry says, chuckling. “That is true, but I still have four or five months to go. I’ll be round and fat before we know it.”

“Okay.” Daisy thrusts the bottle back at Eggsy and goes running off again.

“Sorry…she don’t really got a filter yet,” Eggsy says apologetically.

“It’s fine. I suppose I should get used to the innocent comments of childhood,” Harry says with a sigh. “She’s a very pretty child. Her pictures don’t do her justice.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy says proudly. He knows his flower is gorgeous but it’s always nice to hear someone else say it. “Mum says she don’t know how she’s not gone grey yet…Daisy’s a firecracker, and I wasn’t much different, apparently. I was always tumbling about, and apparently I didn’t know when to shut up.”

Harry smiles. “I bet you were adorable.”

“How about you? What was you like as a kid?”

“Not very different from how I am now. I don’t remember much prior to my parents’ passing…I know for over a year after their deaths I didn’t speak much at all. I suppose nowadays it would be diagnosed as some sort of PTSD. My uncle wanted to leave me alone, let me grieve and move on, but my aunt wouldn’t happen. She coaxed me out of my shell, took me on outings all over England. It’s how I became interested in butterflies. She used to let me play in her closets and that’s when I found my love for fabric and clothing. I was not brave enough to delve into women’s fashion, so I became a tailor.”

“You said you called her today?” Harry nods and doesn’t look TOO upset. “How did it go?”

“As well as I expected…which means not well at all. She was very disappointed and I might have terminated the call faster than was polite.”

“She’ll get over it. I know it was hard for you.” Eggsy tries to sound sympathetic. “You shoulda told me you was gonna call her, I woulda been there with you for moral support.”

“I needed to man up and do it on my own, but thank you,” Harry says. Then he blushes. “I do have something to admit. When I felt the flutter…you were the first person I thought of telling.”

Eggsy isn’t sure why that pleases him that much. “Aw, Harry, you’re the guv.”

Daisy suddenly comes hobbling over, one hand on her knee. “Eggsy, I got hurt.” Big tears slide down her dirty cheeks.

“Oh, flower, c’mere.” He pulls her onto his lap. “Lemme see.”

“No!”

“Come on.” He carefully peels her hand away. “Daisy, that’s barely a scratch.”

“It hurts!” Daisy howls.

“Let’s clean it off. Know I got a plaster in our bag…but I don’t got…” Eggsy rummages through.

“Will this help?” Harry hands over a handkerchief.

“Thanks, bruv.” Eggsy pours some of the water on it and dabs at her knee. “Think you’ll survive.”

“But if what if it’s cut forever and ever and it doesn’t get better?”

“Well, then, you’ll have a scar…a little mark that shows where the cut was,” Harry tells her. “Do you know who else has scars?” Daisy shakes her head, cut long forgotten. Harry leans in as if he’s telling her a secret. “Pirates.”

“Pirates,” she repeats breathlessly.

“Take good care of it and don’t touch it with your fingers…that helps make the best pirate scars,” Harry says.

She nods and holds still for Eggsy to apply the plaster. “Thanks, Eggsy. Thanks, Eggsy’s friend.” She slides off Eggsy’s lap and runs off to play.

“That was brilliant, Harry…thanks.”

“I suppose it was silly, but that’s what my uncle always told me.” Harry settles back on the bench.

Eggsy gives him an appraising look. “See, Harry? You’re just fine with kids.”

Harry makes a face. “If my caterpillar is born at five years old, I’ll be happy.”

“Caterpillar?” Eggsy raises his eyebrows. Harry blushes. “Nah, I like it. Perfect for you.”

They sit in companionable silence for a long moment, just watching the children play. A couple walks by with a boy a little older than Daisy. “All right, Devon, you may go play.” The father releases the boy’s hand and the child runs off. 

“Let’s sit over here,” the mother suggests, motioning to a nearby bench. She smiles at Eggsy and Harry as she crosses in front of them. “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Harry says politely.

The alpha father sniffs the air, his eyes turning to Harry with interest. The collar of Harry’s shirt is open, his long neck obviously bite-free. The father smiles at Harry, giving him the once-over. Harry blushes and pulls his cardigan around him. “Your wife’s waiting,” Eggsy says pointedly, doing everything in his power not to stand up and growl. No one looks at his friend like that, like he’s a piece of meat. The man gives him a dirty look and goes to join his wife. “Prick.”

Harry says, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Do what?” Eggsy asks absently, craning his neck to make sure he can still see Daisy.

“Nothing. She’s under the sliding board.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Eggsy settles a bit.

“So…where shall we go for lunch?”


	5. A Pleasure to Make Your Acquaintance

“Good morning, Eggsy.”

“Morning, Harry!” Eggsy’s face lights up at the sight of him and Harry cannot help but smile back. His daily interactions with Eggsy have become a habit, one that Harry’s not interested in breaking. It’s lovely to have someone look so pleased to see you. “Tea?”

“Yes, please, and yes, I took my vitamin, and yes, I was in bed by nine, and yes, I’m feeling well today,” Harry says saucily.

Eggsy’s face falls. “Well…that’s good to hear. I’ll have your tea right out.”

Eggsy looks crushed and Harry feels horrible. He goes to his seat and hides himself behind his newspaper. A cup of tea and cranberry muffin soon appear on his table. “Eggsy, I’m sorry if I said something to offend you.”

“Nah, it’s just…I told you if I got to be too much, you should tell me, yeah?” Eggsy looks troubled. “Sometimes I push myself into other people’s business when I should mind my own.”

“But you’re not!” Harry exclaims quietly. “I so appreciate you looking out for me. I was just trying to tease…you’re not too much.”

“You sure? You’re not just being nice?”

“I am capable of NOT being nice and polite, Eggsy,” Harry says sternly.

“SURE you are.” Eggsy rolls his eyes, good humor restored. “Make sure and eat that whole muffin. Cranberries are a good source of vitamin C, and that helps with possible pregnancy complications.” Harry stares at him in surprise. “Might have gotten a book on pregnancy, just in case you need something,” Eggsy says, turning bright red.

“Well, that’s…that’s very thoughtful. And it just so happens I adore cranberries, so I will eat this with great pleasure.”

“Good.” Eggsy sits down without being asked, which pleases Harry immensely. They’ve gotten to the point in their friendship where formality is a thing of the past. “I’m buggered. Daisy has a cold and was up half the night whining. Had to sing to her for like an hour. Did it from the doorway, though.”

“Whatever for?” Harry asks. “And give Tilde my compliments. This muffin is incredible.”

“I will. I work with the public, Harry, can’t be bringing no sick germs to the café. More importantly, can’t be bringing them around YOU.”

Harry dips his head, suddenly embarrassed. “Is she feeling better?”

“Yeah, Mum stayed home with her today. She should be running around like always by tomorrow.” Eggsy buries his head in his arms on the table for a moment. “Could SO use a nap, though.”

Harry tries not to show his disappointment. “I suppose you wish to go home and relax after work, then.”

Eggsy’s head pop up. “Why? You need something?”

“Yes. Well, no, I don’t, but it would make things easier. You cannot believe how awkward and uncomfortable it’s been.” Harry sips at his tea.

“You’re right, I can’t believe it, because I have no bloody clue what you’re talking about.”

“Oh.” Harry laughs at himself. “My apologies. I would like to go shopping for the nursery…for the paint and décor and all, and I wondered if you might wish to accompany me.”

“YOU need ME to shop? Bruv, you’re like the king of shopping. You got great taste.”

“I know,” Harry says with a sigh, just to make Eggsy roll his eyes. “I’ve yet to narrow down a theme, but that’s not the problem.”

“There’s a problem?” Eggsy frowns.

“Yes. Apparently an unmated pregnant omega draws all sorts of unwelcome attention. I couldn’t focus on what I was shopping for because these Neanderthals kept sniffing around. It was quite irritating.” Harry shudders as he remembers. He wonders what kind of alpha would hang around a baby store in the first place. Desperate alphas, apparently.

“Harry, why didn’t you tell me before? You shoulda said something.” Eggsy looks furious. “That’s like…harassment. Did you tell the manager?”

“No, I simply retreated and went home. I was going to shop online, but I like seeing the product in front of me, you know that.”

Eggsy nods. “I will most definitely go with you, and the manager’s getting a piece of my mind.”

“Eggsy,” Harry begins.

“Harry,” Eggsy mimics. “Bruv, you’re smart and posh and badass. But what if there’s another omega, a little one like me, alone and pregnant, who goes into that store and those bastards take advantage of him or her? That ain’t right.”

“I’m not badass. Not in the slightest,” Harry says in a tiny voice.

Eggsy takes Harry’s shoulders in his hands and shakes him a bit. “Harry, you told your baby’s alpha daddy to fuck off, that you didn’t need him. You’re doing this on your own, at an age where you should be thinking about grandchildren. You’re definitely badass.” Eggsy gets up and saunters back to work.

Eggsy glares at anyone posturing like an alpha, even a few of the store clerks. “You know they think we’re together, right?” He murmurs to Harry.

“You wish you could be so lucky,” Harry murmurs back, and Eggsy laughs out loud. He can’t help it. As Harry becomes more comfortable with him he reveals more of his true personality…which includes a snarky sense of humor.

“You sure you don’t have any ideas?” Eggsy runs his hand over a blanket covered in unicorns. “You make a decision about the gender?”

“I think I wish to know,” Harry says decidedly, rubbing his adorable tubby stomach. “While I like the idea of the surprise, I wish to speak to my child by their gender, to think of ‘he’ or ‘she’ instead of ‘it.’ I will be pleased no matter what the outcome.”

“I know you will.” Eggsy picks up a stuffed frog and grins at it. “We should get a trolley, yeah?”

“I suppose.” They amble over to the trolleys. “I still wish to decorate in a fairly neutral way. Just because I have a son doesn’t mean he will like football, or a daughter might not like flowers.”

“That’s smart,” Eggsy says. “Give them something basic, and then they can decide when they’re older.”

“Exactly.” Harry stops walking and Eggsy backtracks to see what he’s looking at. “I suppose it’s silly, but I always loved him.” 

“Really?” Eggsy picks up the stuffed bear. “You like Winnie-the-Pooh?”

“Yes. I always thought he was a charming little fellow.”

“It’s definitely neutral, plus it’s adorable. We could maybe paint the walls, or get those big decals? Give your little caterpillar their own Hundred-Acre-Wood.”

“That sounds lovely,” Harry says with a grin. He actually bounces a bit. “We could do draperies, perhaps bedding…”

“Let’s find a clerk and see what they have.” Eggsy starts looking around. He waves at a woman wearing a nametag, and she hurries over with a smile.

“Good evening, gentlemen, how can I help you?”

“Hello…” Eggsy glances at her nametag. “…Myra. We were interested in everything you have in this Winnie-the-Pooh line.”

“Oh, how sweet. When are you due?”

“I’m almost five months along,” Harry says shyly.

“Congratulations,” she says warmly. “We have what you see here, but I know we have some other bedding as well as lamps, switchplates, outlet covers, and some wall hangings. I have the book over here.” She motions to the desk across the room.

“Excellent.” Eggsy smiles at her and she starts leading the way. “You realize you’re Piglet, right?”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry actually stops walking. “I always thought of myself as Owl.”

“You do got a wise stodgy vibe now and then,” Eggsy agrees.

“Stodgy!”

“But you’re definitely Piglet. He’s nervous about some things, but underneath he’s real brave. He’s a good friend, and he likes things neat and tidy. Sounds awfully familiar.” Eggsy winks at him and continues across the store. 

“If I’m Piglet, what does that make you?” Harry asks sharply.

“Aw, c’mon, Harry, Piglet’s freaking adorable. And obviously I’m Tigger.” Eggsy reaches Myra and gives her a pleasant grin. “And when we’re done here, Myra, I need to speak with your manager, if you’d be so kind.”

“Okay.” Eggsy rubs his hands together. “Should we place a bet?”

“On the gender of my child? I think not,” Harry says grumpily. He’s not in the best of moods. His back hurts, his legs are swelling, and he’s actually a bit nervous about finding out the baby’s sex. He really doesn’t care one way or another; the health is important, and they’ll be finding out results of some of the genetic and other testing today as well.

“So, no bets, but let’s guess?” Eggsy smiles down at him, looking particular attractive in a pink polo that matches his pink lips. Harry blinks and looks away suddenly. Why is he noticing how Eggsy looks? Because he’s a tailor and he notices appearance. That must be it. “I say girl.”

“Why?” Harry asks, still troubled by his thoughts on how Eggsy looks.

“Because I think you’d be absolutely adorable with a little girl. You’d dress her up and she would be so cute. Plus I know you’d burn down the world to protect her. It’s the Piglet in you.” Eggsy winks at him.

“You are quite ridiculous,” Harry sighs. “I don’t know what I think.”

“Close your eyes,” Eggsy commands. Harry rolls them first and then obeys. “What do you see yourself with. There’s a two-year-old holding your hand…is it a boy or a girl?”

Harry concentrates. He sees himself helping a toddler along…but instead of Hugh’s blue eyes and blond hair, for some reason Harry sees green eyes and light brown hair. His eyes fly open. “Boy,” he blurts out, although he hadn’t really noticed a sex.

“Well, we got a fifty-fifty shot, then, don’t we?” Eggsy says with a grin. “Loser buys lunch?”

“Of course,” Harry says faintly. 

“Hello, Mr. Unwin, Mr. Hart.” Dr. Bishop bustles into the room. “How are you today?”

“Fine, thank you,” Harry says. Eggsy simply gives her a nod. Harry knows Eggsy isn’t fond of Dr. Bishop. She’s not exactly Harry’s favorite person, either, but she’s excellent at her job and he only needs to deal with her for a few more months. 

“Been feeling all right? Anything out of the ordinary?”

“No, I’ve been fine.”

“He’s been having nightmares,” Eggsy offers, and Harry glares at him. “Is that normal? Like almost every night.”

“Everyone has bad dreams,” Harry says through clenched teeth.

“Your mind is going to be a bit more creative now,” Dr. Bishop says, not looking up from her computer. “Unfortunately it’s quite normal to have odd dreams.”

“See?” Harry gives him a dirty look. 

“Excuse the hell outta me for worrying about you.” Eggsy glares back.

“We have the results of your testing,” Dr. Bishop continues. Harry can’t help it. He throws a hand out and Eggsy takes it in both of his own, sweeping his thumbs over Harry’s knuckles in a comforting motion. This has been the topic of the worst nightmares, although Harry’s not given Eggsy THAT information. He’s dreamt that when the baby comes out, he or she is horribly disfigured, or has a terrible mental impairment…all because Harry’s old and had unprotected sex with an alpha who used him for his body.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Eggsy whispers. “Even if there’s something going on, we’ll handle it, yeah?” He gives Harry a tender smile. “We got this.”

Harry nods and looks at the doctor. “Everything came back negative.” She almost looks disappointed.

“Oh, thank Christ,” Harry whispers. Eggsy brings his hand up and actually kisses the knuckles, causing Eggsy to look as startled as Harry feels. Harry simply squeezes Eggsy’s hands and slowly pulls away. 

“Have you decided if you wish to know the gender?” Dr. Bishop asks as the nurse prepares the equipment.

“Yes. I mean, yes, I would like to know.” Harry clears his throat. 

“Very well.” She opens the gown and starts to rub the gel on his stomach.

“Look at your cute little belly,” Eggsy says fondly.

“Oh, piss off,” Harry growls. 

“Gonna need elastic trousers soon,” Eggsy adds.

Harry looks up at him incredulously. “I cannot believe you just said that.” Eggsy simply winks at him.

“There’s the baby,” Dr. Bishop announces. Harry eagerly looks at the screen. He can identify things by now. An elbow. A foot. Fingers. A tiny nose. 

“What kind of baby we looking at, Doc?” Eggsy asks.

“They’re being a bit shy at the moment.” She moves the wand a bit, gently pushing at Harry’s stomach. “Well, there it is.”

Harry and Eggsy both stare at the screen. “There WHAT is, exactly?” Harry asks tentatively.

“Or should I say there it isn’t.” Dr. Bishop gives them a rare smile. “Mr. Hart, I am very proud to introduce you to your daughter.”

“Ha! Called it!” Eggsy all but shouts. “I want fish and chips for lunch, Harry.”

Harry doesn’t care. He’d buy lunch at the finest restaurant in London if Eggsy wanted it. “My daughter?” 

“Yes.”

Harry embarrasses himself by starting to cry. He doesn’t sob or anything, but tears slide from his eyes down the side of his face. A daughter. He cannot believe how relieved he is. While a son would have been just as wonderful, he feels as if he will be a better father to a daughter. Even if she ends up presenting as alpha, maybe she won’t be as ashamed of her ridiculously old omega father as a son probably would be. Yet another fear he hasn’t told Eggsy about.

“That’s aces,” Eggsy murmurs, and Harry realizes his hand is entwined in Eggsy’s once more. This time he doesn’t pull away.


	6. Cradle of Love

“This is ridiculous.” Harry stumbles down the hall, blindly waving his arms out in front of his body.

“No, what’s ridiculous are your legs. What the fuck, Harry, they’re like stilts!” Eggsy stumbles along behind him with his hands over Harry’s eyes. “Gotta walk on tiptoe to do this.”

“Some people like my legs…they say they’re my best feature,” Harry says haughtily.

“Trust me, Harry, your legs AIN’T your best feature.” The words come out before Eggsy can stop them. He seems to compliment Harry a lot lately…not that Harry doesn’t deserve it. Everything Eggsy says he means although he seems to find reasons to say it a lot more. Harry’s his friend, and he always tries to lift his friends up, but with Harry’s it’s just so damn easy. His smile, his hair, his hands, his intelligence…it’s all amazing to Eggsy. Perhaps TOO amazing. For someone who’s just a friend, anyway.

Harry stops walking and Eggsy runs into him. Harry’s slender hands slowly pull Eggsy’s fingers away from his eyes. “Couldn’t you just shut the bedroom door and open it to surprise me? I see no need to tumble down the hall.”

“Oh. Guess you’re right,” Eggsy says sheepishly. “Got the door closed already.” He slides around Harry and puts a hand on the doorknob. “We can change whatever you want.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says with a kind smile. “I’m sure whatever you’ve done in there is simply incredible. I still don’t see why I couldn’t help.”

“Because paint fumes, Harry,” Eggsy says sternly. “Ain’t good for you OR the baby. Know you hate giving up control, but just this once it was in your best interest.”

“I have no problem giving up control,” Harry protests.

“Please.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “I know you totally top from the bottom.” They blink at each other for a long moment. Sexual preference is something they’ve rarely discussed and Eggsy isn’t sure why. He’s sure it’s because Harry’s a gentleman, and they probably don’t talk about such things. “So, uh, yeah.” He swings the door open and steps away.

Harry walks into the nursery and stops short. “Oh, Eggsy,” he whispers. 

The room is a cream color, with Winnie-the-Pooh characters marching along the walls. Pooh’s house is at one corner, with Owl’s tree in the other. Grass, flowers, trees, and of course butterflies fill the spaces in between. Winnie-the-Pooh sheets and a duvet cover the crib, and a sweet little Tigger lamp sits on a table. Best of all, a large stuffed Pooh Bear, Piglet, and Tigger share space on the rocking chair. 

“It’s too much,” Eggsy blurts out when Harry doesn’t say anything. He simply stands in the middle of the room with one hand over his mouth and another on his stomach. “I shoulda known. I’m sorry. Mum SAID it was too much, said it wasn’t my place to take over your nursery. I can peel away the stickers, change the paint. We can…”

“We’re not changing a thing.” Harry turns to face Eggsy, a tear sliding down his cheek. “It is absolutely perfect. She will ADORE it. What a beautiful place for a child to grow up in. Thank you, Eggsy. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

“You’re so welcome, Harry.” Pride and something else swell in Eggsy’s chest. He can’t put a name on it…he only knows that he is thrilled because Harry is pleased.

Harry comes over and gives him a hug, although he has to bend a bit due to the increasing size of his stomach. “I don’t deserve such a good friend.”

“Aw, c’mon, Harry, don’t be an idiot.” Something nudges at Eggsy’s chest. “Ya don’t gotta poke me. I bet you’ve been called worse.”

“I didn’t poke you,” Harry whispers. He steps back, thinks for a moment, and grabs Eggsy’s hand. He places it on his abdomen. “Don’t move.

Eggsy freezes. After about ten seconds, something pushes at his hand. His mouth falls open as he looks up at Harry. “Izzat…” Harry nods and tears fill his eyes once more. Eggsy drops to his knees and places both hands on Harry’s stomach. “Hey there, little girl. I’m your…your…I’m Eggsy,” he whispers. “Been taking care of your Dad for ya until you’re ready to show us your pretty face. Be good in there, okay?” That earns another nudge and Eggsy feels his own eyes grow wet. “Fuck.”

“Language,” Harry admonishes, but he smiles as he says it.

“No…that absolutely won’t work.” Harry puts a line through the word. “What was I thinking?”

“Shopping list?” Eggsy brings him another cup of tea and leans over his shoulder.

“No. A much more important list. Baby names.” Harry adds milk to his tea. “You’d think this would be easier.”

“Maybe you just gotta wait til she comes out,” Eggsy says. “She’ll tell you her name.”

“But what if she doesn’t? She’ll go for days being called Baby Hart.” Harry shudders. “No. In this I must be prepared.” 

“Lemme see.” Eggsy wiggles his fingers and Harry hands over his notepad. “Gwendolyn? Meredith? Really, Harry. You ain’t THAT old.”

“Why thank you,” Harry says dryly. Eggsy chuckles and gives him a cheeky wink. An adorable wink. Harry quickly looks away Eggsy’s face so as not to see anything else that might be characterized as adorable. Which brings his gaze right to the thickness of Eggsy’s thighs, accentuated by the tight jeans he’s wearing. “However do you bend over in those things?” Harry snaps before he thinks.

“I wear these all the time for work, Harry.” Eggsy’s voice betrays his hurt although his expression is neutral. “Do they look that bad? Don’t wanna look cheap or nothing.”

“No, my boy, you’re fine. I do apologize…our lady here started boxing lessons quite early this morning and I got out of bed quite disgruntled.” Harry presses against his side with a wince. “Apparently I lost the sparring match.”

“Sorry, bruv.” Eggsy puts the list back on the table and comes to stand behind him. “Relax.” He starts to gently massage the back of Harry’s neck. Harry groans and lets his head fall forward. “Vanessa ain’t too bad. I like Laura as well.”

“Laura was my mother’s name.” Harry smiles faintly.

“Bet she woulda liked that, you giving the baby her name.”

“I guess we’ll never know.” Harry’s been thinking a lot about his parents lately, wondering what they’d think of him, of the baby, of his life choices. He had no memory of them as adult human beings, simply as parents. He needs to sit down with Aunt Tillie sometime and interrogate her. She’s not getting any younger, and she is his only link to his family history. 

“Speaking of mothers…” Eggsy comes around to sit down and Harry actually misses the feel of his hands on his neck. “Mine has decided I need some sort of birthday thing.”

“Birthday?” Harry stares at him blankly. “Did you TELL me it was your birthday? I seem to be a bit more absent-minded of late.”

“Pregnancy brain,” Eggsy says with a knowing nod. “Mum once put the telly remote in the freezer and I found a tub of ice cream on the coffee table. Nah, I didn’t tell you. I mean, you knew it was in September, but…I didn’t want you to make a big deal about it.”

“Not make a big deal?” Harry frowns. “Eggsy, you are my closest friend. I would most certainly make a big deal if I’d have known.”

“I…I am?” Eggsy looks at him almost hopefully.

“Indeed you are. How many other friends do you see hanging around me?”

“Oh,” Eggsy mumbles, and Harry realizes his faux pas.

“I beg your pardon. I didn’t mean it that way. Even if I had a dozen friends to call…you would always be on the top of my list. You have never judged me for only being a tailor, or for being a tall omega, or for being an unmated pregnant idiot. You have simply taken me as I am, and for that I am forever grateful.” Harry blushes and looks down at his tea.

“Waxing poetic again, are we?” Eggsy asks, but his voice is kind. “I feel the same way about you, Harry. I’m glad to have you as my friend.” They smile shyly at each other for a moment. “But back to Mum and her ridiculous plans. I’m turning twenty-six, ain’t even a big deal, but she wants to do a thing. Guess she’s making up for all the years she couldn’t. So she’s just having dinner…cooking my favorite food, making a cake. She’s invited my mates from the neighborhood but I want you there, too.”

“You…you want me at your birthday party?” Harry stares at him in surprise. They’re friends, but Eggsy still keeps his old life and his new life quite separate.

“PLEASE don’t call it that, Harry. Makes me sound like I’m six.”

“Sometimes you ACT like you’re six.”

Eggsy throws a napkin at him. “Call it a thing. Or something. Not a party.”

“All right…you wish for me to come to your birthday soiree?”

“You’re such a bastard sometimes!” Eggsy kicks him under the table. “Yeah, I do.”

“But your mother will be there…and you friends.”

“Yeah, she will, and you’re my friend. I shove myself into your life all the time, Harry…guess I want you in mine a bit.”

“I’m honored,” Harry says. “Are you sure it won’t be odd for me to be there…a middle-aged tailor who is so big he’s developed his own orbit?”

“No, I don’t think it will be odd. And so what if it is? You’re my friend, and I want you there.”

“Well, then. When is the grand event?”

Eggsy gives him a dirty look. “Saturday. At half-six. And you don’t gotta bring nothing, you hear me?”

“Loud and clear,” Harry says, already knowing exactly what gift to buy.

“Looks good.” Eggsy puts his arm around his mother’s shoulders. “That other one was a piece of crap.”

“I like it.” Daisy bounces up and down on the new sofa.

“Daisy,” Michelle warns, and Daisy stops bouncing. “Just feels good, you know? It’s only a sofa, but I bought it myself.”

“Proud of ya, Mum. Mean that.”

“Thank you.” She leans her forehead against his. “Maybe now you’ll see that I don’t need you looking after me all the time.”

“I just…I just worry about you.” Eggsy frowns. “Did it bother you that much?”

“Of course not, babe. I’m just teasing. You have a big heart, and you worry about the people you care about.”

“Yeah, but I know I get all alpha, like I know best or sommat. Know that ain’t true with you, you’re MORE than capable of taking care of yourself AND Daisy.” Eggsy scoops his sister up and kisses her.

“Mummy is the BEST,” Daisy declares.

“That’s right, flower.” He puts her back down again. “I do it with Harry, too, get on him about taking his vitamin or getting to bed on time. He’s twice my age, he can live his life without me butting in.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind, Eggsy, especially if he’s all alone like you said.”

“Yeah. It sucks, too, because he’s a great bloke. He’s real smart, but he don’t shove it in your face, you know? He likes to teach but he don’t lecture. He’s good at his job, too…I can’t imagine sewing the way he does.” Eggsy shakes his head.

“You like him a lot, don’t you?” There’s something in Michelle’s tone that make Eggsy gives her a sharp look but she’s busy rearranging the pillows on the sofa.

“Yeah, I do. He’s a good friend. I…I invited him for my birthday dinner. Hope that’s okay.”

“Of course that’s okay, Eggsy.” Michelle kisses his cheek. “It’s your party.”

“It’s NOT a party,” Eggsy groans.


	7. We Are Family

“Eggsy, WHAT is wrong with you?” Michelle turns away from the stove to stare at him. “I’ve never seen you this fidgety.”

“Sorry, Mum, just trying to straighten up a bit.” Eggsy fluffs the cushions on the new sofa a bit.

“The flat looks just fine, thank you very much.” She gives him an annoyed look. “If you want to tidy something up, go into your sister’s room. I told her to pick up and come out here twenty minutes ago.”

“Yes, Mum.” Eggsy gives the living room one more appraising look before he heads to the bedrooms, remembering the way the flat looked when Dean was around. This is almost a different world. Sunny paint on the walls, pictures on the refrigerator, pretty afghans thrown over the backs of the furniture. “Daisy?” Eggsy opens her bedroom door. “Dais, ya gotta clean up. People are coming soon.”

“But I’m playing.” Daisy looks up from the pile of dolls. “And who is coming?”

“Jamal and Ryan and Brandon and Harry.”

“Harry. I’m mad at Harry.”

“Why?” Eggsy tugs the tub out and points. She sighs and starts tossing her dolls in along with their accessories.

“Because he said I’d have a scar and it’s all gone!” She points to her knee. “Now I’ll NEVER be a pirate.”

“Well, you can discuss that with him when he gets here,” Eggsy promises. “He’s looking forward to seeing you again…you need to be my best girl, okay?”

“I will,” she vows. 

“After we’re done here I’ll brush your hair, okay?”

“And braid it?”

“Of course.”

“Two braids,” Daisy tells him.

“If you clean up quick. I’m gonna go help Mum, bring the brush and things out when you’re done.”

“Okay.”

Eggsy meanders back out to the kitchen. He starts setting the table with plates and silverware. “Thanks for doing all this, Mum. Ain’t necessary.”

“Yes it is. You deserve a party.”

“NOT a party,” he mumbles.

“And it’s been forever since the boys have come around. You said your friend Harry is coming?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, ignoring the nervous thrill that shoots through him. “The one who’s expecting.”

“The old omega,” Michelle remembers.

“OLDER omega, Mum, please,” Eggsy says. “He’s just a bit older than you.”

“I cannot IMAGINE having a baby now.” Michelle shakes her head. “Amazing.”

“He’s pretty incredible,” Eggsy admits. A knock at the door makes him jump. “I got it.” He throws open the door and grins. “Hey, mates.”

“Eggsy!” Brandon pushes his way in and gives him a hug. “Been forever, bruv!”

“I know…sorry.” Eggsy hugs his three oldest friends and exchanges insults. He’s known them all since childhood; Brandon and Jamal since he can remember and Ryan since the first day of school. 

“Hey, Michelle, you look gorgeous as always.” Jamal comes over to give her a hug and a kiss.

“Oh, Jamal, you sweet talker. I’ve always adored you…dunno why Eggsy couldn’t settle himself with a nice omega like you.”

“Because we’d kill each other, Mum,” Eggsy tells her, and Jamal nods in agreement.

She gently shoves them toward the kitchen table and they all sit down. They ask Eggsy about his job at the café and how things are at his flat, but for the most part conversation swirls around people and happenings in the neighborhood. Eggsy listens politely, but realizes he doesn’t care. Other than the well-being of his mother and sister, and the friends around him, he has no interest in this dingy world.

The conversation is so loud that Eggsy doesn’t hear another knock at the door. He sees his mother go to the door and open it, and then she says, “Oh, you must be Harry. I’m Michelle, Eggsy’s mum. Please come in.”

“Thank you for allowing me to come,” Harry’s voice says, and then he’s there in the flat, looking handsome and a bit nervous in his grey maternity trousers and a beautiful wine-colored jumper. Suddenly the flat grows smaller, darker. He can only imagine what Harry thinks of it, and he’s thankful that at least they have the new sofa now. Harry’s beautiful brown eyes flit around anxiously before resting on Eggsy, who quickly jumps to his feet. “Hello, Eggsy. Happy birthday.”

“Hey, Harry, glad you could come.” Eggsy comes around the table to greet him. “Bruv, I told you no gifts!”

“You did. I didn’t listen,” Harry says simply, placing the gift bag on the floor by the door.

“Harry, this is Jamal, Brandon, and Ryan, my friends since forever. Mates, this is Harry Hart…a friend I made at work.”

“Hey, Harry. Wanna take a load off?” Ryan immediately gets up to offer Harry his seat.

“No, thank you, please sit. I’ll go to the sofa…it looks like you are all having a nice conversation.” Harry smiles as he sees Daisy sitting on the sofa waving a hairbrush in the air. “Someone’s trying to get your attention, Eggsy.”

“Oh, her hair.” Eggsy hurries over with Harry behind him. “Daisy, look who’s here.” He sits down, draws her between his knees, and starts brushing.

“Hello, Daisy, how are you?”

“I don’t have a scar,” she says almost angrily. “You promised I could be a pirate.”

“I’m dreadfully sorry,” Harry says apologetically. “I did not realize how special you are.”

“Special?”

“Look straight ahead,” Eggsy orders, turning her head back.

“Yes. You obviously have the magic ability to heal quicker than most people. That will actually work to your benefit, because no one will KNOW you’re a pirate. It will be your secret identity.”

“Like Wonder Woman!”

“Exactly,” Harry says. “My word,” he says suddenly, staring at Daisy’s head.

“Wot?” Eggsy asks.

“The way you do that…you’re so fast.”

“Been doing it for five years now.” Eggsy finishes one braid and starts on the other. “Looks like I’ll have to teach you.”

“I do believe so.” Harry’s eyes are glued to Eggsy’s hands. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Yeah, he can’t hold his liquor!” Brandon announces. Eggsy winces.

“Remember that time he got sick all over Eve Carson’s blouse?” Ryan adds with a hoot.

“Oi, that ain’t a story for my mum to hear!” Eggsy announces. He tugs one of the braids. “You’re good to go, flower. I need to go kill Ryan.” He hops up and returns to the kitchen.

Harry watches Eggsy go back to his friends and sighs. He shouldn’t have come. Eggsy is young and handsome and belongs with a crew like that. Not with a fussy old man like him. “Harry?”

“Yes, Daisy?” Harry smiles at her. He actually feels more comfortable with her than he would at the table.

“Are YOU a pirate?”

“No,” he says regretfully. “I did not pass the training. I’m just a tailor.”

“What’s that?”

“I make suits and things for men to wear.”

“Did you make something for Eggsy?”

“No…but perhaps I should,” Harry says. “Before I get too big to see my workstand.”

“You ARE bigger,” she says, eying him up. “Your baby is gonna be huge.”

“I hope not. I hope she’s just the right size,” Harry says with a laugh.

“She? A girl?” Harry nods. “What are you gonna name her?”

“I’m not sure yet. What do you think?”

“Not Jennifer. I have a friend named Jennifer and she’s mean a lot.”

“I promise.”

Daisy thinks for a moment. “Flowers make good names.”

“They do…but Daisy is already taken.”

“Yeah, but there are other names. My dolls have flower names. Violet and Lily and Rose and Daffodil. Flowers are ALWAYS pretty.”

“I will keep all of them in mind. Very good suggestions,” Harry says seriously.

“Do you REALLY think I could be a secret pirate?” Daisy curls up next to him on the sofa.

“Absolutely,” Harry says. “But it’s a big secret to keep.”

“I am GREAT at secrets,” Daisy informs him.

“I will remember that.”

Eggsy can’t help but look at the sofa as he talks to his friends. He can only see the back of their heads, so he gets a picture of what Harry might look like with his daughter, although he has no clue what the alpha father looks like. Daisy sits close to Harry and he smiles down at her. Something tugs at Eggsy’s heart and he quickly looks away.

“Okay you lot…budge around so there’s room for everyone.” Michelle starts plunking food down on the table. 

“Sit next to me!” Daisy takes Harry by the hand and leads him to the table. 

“If that’s all right with your mother,” Harry says almost shyly. 

“Oh, it’s fine. Sit wherever you like.” Michelle finishes with the food, washes her hands, and comes to the table. Harry stands by the chairs, watching to see who sits where, and when there is only one chair left other than his own, he holds it out for her. “Well! Thank you, Harry.” Michelle slides onto the seat. “You all would do well to learn some manners from him.”

“Oi, he’s all posh, he was born knowing that sort of thing,” Ryan protests.

“Bet your mum and dad were like dukes or something, hey, Harry?” Brandon asks.

“Brandon,” Eggsy begins, giving Harry a worried look.

“It’s fine, Eggsy.” Harry sits down next to Daisy. “It’s been so long that the idea doesn’t hurt as bad as it used to. No, my parents were not royalty. We had money, but no titles.”

“Harry’s parents died when he was young,” Eggsy explains.

“My bad, bruv, I’m sorry,” Brandon says immediately.

“No need to apologize, you didn’t know,” Harry says. “Michelle, this smells delicious.”

“Everyone dig in, then,” she says.

Harry hands Daisy’s plate to Michelle to fill and then helps to cut her meat. “You don’t have a mum or dad?” Daisy asks Harry.

“Not any more…I did when I was little, like you,” Harry tells her.

“Were they nice?” Daisy continues.

“Daisy, let the man eat,” Eggsy says sternly.

“No, Eggsy, it’s fine,” Harry says, waving them off. “They were very nice, from what I remember.”

“My da wasn’t nice and now he’s gone away and never coming back.” Daisy looks at Harry’s stomach. “Is your baby’s da nice?”

Eggsy sees Harry’s face turn pink. “So, Harry, let’s have a discussion about how I told you NOT to bring anything,” he says before Harry can answer.

“Yeah, mate, makes us look bad, don’t it?” Jamal asks. “I didn’t bring nothing.”

“That’s because you lot are a bunch of cheapskates,” Eggsy points out.

“Oi! We ain’t heard from you in ages…tell me WHY you deserve a gift!” Ryan yells.

“Boys, you’re at the table,” Michelle says sternly. Eggsy grins at how quickly the omega and two betas seem to shrink in their chairs.

Conversation continues to flow as they eat although Harry is quiet and doesn’t contribute much. As soon as they’re done Eggsy’s friends jump up to help clear the table, insisting that Harry stay off his feet and rest. Eggsy knows they’re a rough lot, but he appreciates them looking after his other friend. He slides into Daisy’s empty chair. “Sorry about what Daisy said,” he murmurs to Harry.

“Oh, it’s a fine. She’s a child, Eggsy…she doesn’t know any better.” Harry gives him a smile and rubs at his stomach.

“Feeling all right?”

“Yes, I just ate too much…I sometimes forget there isn’t as much room in there as there used to be. But if you could direct me to the loo?”

“Course…down the hall, first door on the left.”

“Thank you.” Harry stands up and heads out of the kitchen.

“He IS posh,” Ryan says as soon as Harry’s out of earshot. “How’d YOU make a friend like HIM?”

“He comes into the café a lot, we got to talking. He’s had a rough go of it…baby’s alpha father is a right prick,” Eggsy says.

“Kinda handsome, though,” Brandon says thoughtfully. “You think of making a move?”

“Brandon, he’s my friend!”

“Yeah, Brandon.” Jamal nudges him. “Plus Harry’s way too good for this loser, yeah?”

Eggsy smiles at the good-hearted insult but can’t help but think about how true it is. Even if he WAS interested in Harry that way, there’s NO way Harry would feel the same. Harry is clever and posh and everything Eggsy isn’t.

“Daisy, come back to the table! We’re going to sing to Eggsy,” Michelle calls, lighting candles on a small cake.

“C’mon, Mum, really?” Eggsy groans.

Harry eventually reappears with Daisy holding his hand. “Can I help you blow them out, Eggsy?”

“Of course, flower. I’ll need your help, I’m getting so old.”

Harry snorts. “Please don’t say that, because if it’s true I’m two steps from the grave.”

“Okay.” Michelle motions to Daisy, who starts singing.

Eggsy looks around the tiny group and realizes how lucky he is. He might not have his perfect job, or a big flat, or a handsome omega, but he has this little family. He’d never dreamt of anything like this, and it makes him happier than he could imagine.

“Make a wish, Eggsy!” Daisy pokes him in the leg.

 _I wish I could find someone and make them as happy as I feel right now_ , Eggsy thinks, and then he blows out the candles.

Harry finishes his coffee and stands up. “Eggsy, this has been quite lovely, but I must get going.”

“Wait, I ain’t opened my gift yet!” Eggsy jumps up from the table and retrieves the bag by the door.

“It isn’t anything special,” Harry tells him, although he knows it’s something Eggsy desperately wants. At least he HOPES he still wants them; he’d mentioned it weeks before.

“You didn’t need to get me anything, so thanks,” Eggsy says, pulling his finger through the wrapping paper. He peels it away and gasps. “Harry…no.”

“Bloody hell,” Jamal gasps. Michelle hits his arm. “Sorry.”

Eggsy opens the shoebox almost reverently. “Harry…no. You didn’t…Jeremy Scott…winged Adidas?” He takes out a trainer and holds it up to the light.

“It’s not the Holy Grail, Eggsy,” Harry says with a grin. Eggsy looks absolutely dumbfounded.

“Harry, this must’ve cost a fortune!”

Harry ignores THAT comment. He does have good breeding, after all. “They’re the correct size?”

Eggsy checks the tongue. “Yeah, my size. I can’t take these, Harry.”

“Yes, you can, and you will. Happy birthday, my boy.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says in a choked voice. He comes around the table and all but throws himself into Harry’s arms. “Thank you. Thank you SO much.”

Harry finds himself burying his face in Eggsy’s hair and inhaling. He pulls himself together and gently pushes Eggsy away. “You are quite welcome. Many happy returns.”

Later that evening when Harry’s tucked into bed and rubbing his hands over his round stomach, he stares at the ceiling and thinks of Eggsy. Eggsy’s mother and sister obviously adore him, and he has good friends who have stuck by him through thick and thin. Harry has none of that. He sometimes wonders what Eggsy even sees in him as a friend. He’s old, he’s boring, he’s stuff, he’s…everything Eggsy isn’t. He thinks about what kind of omega Eggsy will eventually settle down with. Definitely not an odd omega such as himself. Not that he would ever consider himself an appropriate omega for Eggsy.

Not that he’d ever think about that at all.


	8. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is, as always, fancast as Richard Madden.

“Really, darling, is that necessary?” Harry stands up straight and winces, putting down his shears for a moment. “I realize you are struggling to find room in there, but must you punch? I promise to have Eggsy teach you all about fighting…I’m sure he’s good at it.” Harry rubs his stomach and pushes back a bit. “I need to get this waistcoat done for Mr. Henry…he paid extra for the velvet piping.”

He yawns and leans over his table again. Eggsy insisted on finding him a taller workstand, one that he doesn’t have to bend over to use. Harry won’t admit that the higher surface is definitely better on his back, although more often than not he simply sits at the old table. Standing for long periods of time is getting much more difficult.

The bell over his door rings and he looks up in surprise. “Eggsy? What are you doing here?”

“It’s lunchtime.” Eggsy shakes like a dog. “Raining like mad out there.”

Harry glances at the clock. “Yes, I see. Why aren’t you at work? Is everything all right?”

“Harry…” Eggsy turns the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed.’ 

“I beg your pardon!”

“We have plans for lunch, remember? I only worked this morning cuz Daisy got a doctor’s appointment this afternoon and Mum can’t get off work? Told you I’d bring you lunch?” Eggsy waves a bag in the air. “You forgot?” He actually looks quite disappointed.

Harry doesn’t like that he’s the cause of such a disappointed look. “I did,” he admits. “Do forgive me, my boy…blame it on pregnancy brain.”

“You know that in another month or so you can’t use that excuse,” Eggsy says with a grin, disappointed look long gone. “You’re just gonna have to say you forgot cuz you’re old.”

“Do fuck off,” Harry says, and is rewarded with a shocked look. “I do swear, you know.”

“I’m sure you do, just never heard it before.” Eggsy tilts his head. “Interesting.”

Harry blushes. “Shall we just eat in here? I have some scrap fabric in the corner, we can use it as a tablecloth.”

“Aces.” Eggsy goes to the pile of cloth.

“What are we having?”

“Fish and chips.”

“Eggsy…all that grease? My cholesterol,” Harry groans, although he is absolutely salivating at the thought.

“Your cholesterol will be just fine. You’ve been talking about fish and chips for days now, caught the hint.”

“I was not hinting…”

“You were SO hinting, bruv,” Eggsy says with a charming wink. 

Lately Harry is finding almost everything Eggsy does quite charming, and it’s beginning to alarm him. He can find no way to blame it on the pregnancy, or anything else. Eggsy is the same person he’s always been. It’s Harry who has the problem. Harry is developing less than friendly feelings for his sweet young alpha friend. Feelings that keep Harry up at night, wondering what in the world he can do about it. Feelings that will never EVER be reciprocated.

“Two cloths, then,” he orders Eggsy. “I don’t want grease everywhere.”

“Yes, Harry.” Eggsy rolls his eyes but gets the second piece of fabric. Thankfully he’s also brought along a large pile of paper napkins, although they do very little against fish grease.

“Thank you for bringing lunch, Eggsy. It was quite thoughtful of you. I was starting to feel a bit peckish.”

“Yeah, I know you. You’ll forget to eat because you’re working, and then Miss Caterpillar will remind you and you’ll go scrounging for food.”

“Yes, yes, you know everything about me.” Harry delicately picks at his fish, wanting it to last. It is delicious.

“Not really. What’s your favorite color?”

Harry thinks for a moment. “I’ve always liked green. Dark green, pine green.”

“Favorite song?”

Harry blushes. “You’ll think me quite foolish.”

“Harry…stop.”

“Well, I’ve always liked ‘Love of My Life’ by Queen.”

“I don’t think I know it.”

“It’s a lovely ballad,” Harry says with a fond smile. “Freddie Mercury wrote it for the woman he was engaged to but never married…his best friend.”

“I’ll check it out,” Eggsy says. “Gotta be online somewhere.”

The bell rings again and they both look up. “Closed in the middle of the day? How in the world do you expect to support a child with a work ethic like that?”

Harry stares as his Aunt Tillie shakes out her umbrella and leans it by the door. Before he can say anything, Eggsy stands up. “Oi, sign says closed.”

“I can read, young man.” Aunt Tillie looks him over.

“Man’s eight months pregnant. He deserves a bit of a break over lunch, don’t you think?”

“Are you the father?”

“Hell, no. Hope that bastard rots in hell,” Eggsy says with a sneer and Harry knows he has to say something. He pulls himself to his feet, mouth helplessly gaping open.

“Are those WINGS on your shoes?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Do you think you’re some sort of angel?”

“Absolutely not, ma’am. I’m most definitely more of a devil,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin.

“Oh, I like you.” Aunt Tillie slaps the table. “Well, Harrison, aren’t you going to introduce us?”

“Harrison?” Eggsy asks with delight.

Harry gives him an annoyed look as he tries to wipe the grease from his chin and hands. “Aunt Tillie, this is my friend, Eggsy Unwin. Eggsy, this is my Aunt Matilda.”

“Eggsy?”

“Real name’s Gary, I hate it. My Da gave me the nickname and it stuck.”

“Well, I cannot say much about the use of nicknames.” Aunt Tillie looks at Harry for a moment. “You look well enough. Healthy.” Her gaze softens as she studies his stomach.

“You’d have known that already if you’d shown up sooner,” Eggsy points out.

Harry finally finds his voice. “Eggsy, could you give us some privacy?”

“Harry…”

“I’ll call you later.”

“All right.” Eggsy gives him one more concerned look. “Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“And you, young man.” She winces as the door slams behind Eggsy. “So.”

“Please have a seat,” Harry says, clearing off one of the more comfortable chairs. He doesn’t get many visitors at the shop other than patrons.

“I meant what I said. You look good.”

“I’m trying to obey the doctor’s orders. I’ve shortened my work hours, take a walk every evening, eat healthy. Eggsy keeps on me about those things.”

“He is your…”

“Friend,” Harry finishes for her. “A good friend.”

“I see. Well, I’m glad you have someone to look after you.” Aunt Tillie sighs. “I’m sorry I haven’t been to see you before this, Harrison. I was an old fool, caught up in the way things look, instead of how they are. I’m quite proud of you for doing this on your own.”

“Thank you,” he whispers. 

“You’re a good boy. You always have been. You’re intelligent and capable, although you quite often put yourself below the needs of those around you. You’re just as important as anyone else.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She gets up and comes over to hug him. “So proud of you, dearest boy.” 

“Thank you.” He allows himself to almost fall into the familiar embrace. “I love you, Aunt Tillie.”

“And I you, Harrison.”

Eggsy knocks and lets himself into his mother’s flat. “Mum?”

“In here!” Michelle calls from the living room, voice full of laughter.

He isn’t surprised to see her sitting with her co-worker Sebastian. They’ve apparently become good friends and spend time together outside work. He thinks it’s a bit odd; Sebastian is around his own age. But he can’t really say anything, since he’s good friends with a fifty-year-old man. “Hey, Mum.” He kisses her cheek. “Sebastian, how are you?”

“Good, Eggsy, good. How’s the café?”

“Busy as always.” He sits next to his mother on the sofa. 

“Tea, Eggsy?”

“Nah, Mum, I’m good.”

“Eggsy!” Daisy comes running down the hall.

“Absolutely not, young lady. You need to finish your homework,” Michelle says sternly.

“But I’m done!”

“Two minutes ago you were just getting started. Let me take a look.” Michelle puts her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “Back to your room.”

“Mummy,” Daisy whines, allowing herself to be led down the hall.

“I was the same way,” Eggsy says. “Hated homework.”

“I was one of those horrible kids who enjoyed school,” Sebastian says. “I actually liked homework.”

“Wow…that IS horrible,” Eggsy says with a smile. “Think I will have tea after all.” He gets up and goes to the kitchen. He’s surprised when Sebastian follows him.

He leans against the counter, looking very comfortable in Michelle’s home. He’s wearing jeans and a grey jumper which brings out his bright blue eyes. “I had a question for ye, Eggsy.”

“Okay.” Eggsy reaches into the cupboard for a mug.

“I know it’s nae the way things are normally done between alphas and omegas, but…I was wondering if ye would like to go to dinner. With me.”

Eggsy slowly turns around. Sebastian’s nervously biting at his bottom lip. “Like a…a date?”

“Yes. I know your mother’s been trying to get us together…she’s mentioned it to me and I know she’s probably talked to you. But this is nae because of her. You’re a nice person, a handsome alpha. I just think…I think we could have a good time.”

Eggsy doesn’t know what to think. Part of him wants nothing to do with Sebastian, not because of who Sebastian is…but perhaps because of who he ISN’T. He shoves that thought from his brain. “Sure, why not,” he says finally. “Dinner won’t hurt, yeah? And if it don’t work out, we had a nice time.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Sebastian’s face lights up into a beautiful grin. “Let me get your number…perhaps Friday night? You could come pick me up…there’s a nice little Chinese restaurant near my house.”

“Oh, I love Chinese…ain’t had it in a long time.” Eggsy types his number into Sebastian’s mobile. “Guess we have a date, then,” Eggsy says, wondering why the idea actually makes him sad.

“Harry.” Eggsy starts sniffing as soon as he enters Harry’s house. “What is that?”

“Cream of potato soup,” Harry informs him. “With bacon and cheddar, no chives. I’ll add those to my own, since I know you don’t like them.”

“Harry, did you cook?” Eggsy crosses his arms over his chest and glares at him.

“I made soup, Eggsy, yes. I sat at the table and peeled potatoes. I sat at the table and crumbled bacon. I sat at the table and shredded cheese.” Harry glares back. “I know my limits, thank you very much.” Eggsy mumbles something about stubborn omegas and closes the front door. “Alphas can be just as stubborn,” Harry points out.

Eggsy snorts. “Not gracing that with a reply. So, what do you need done? I’m here to help.” Eggsy makes a big deal out of flexing his muscles.

“Nothing, actually,” Harry says quietly, and Eggsy lowers his arms. “You brought all the big things upstairs, so all that needs done is the little things. And no offense to you but I’d rather do that myself.”

Eggsy slowly smiles. “You want to nest.” Harry blushes. “Aw, Harry, that’s so cute.”

“I am not cute. Baby ducks are cute,” Harry says haughtily. “I need to take care of my soup.” He ambles off to the kitchen. “And if you say one word about me waddling like a duck, I will end your life. I am walking into a room with knives, it won’t be hard.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Eggsy says, but Harry can hear the smile in his voice. “But Harry, if you don’t need me to help you, then why…” Eggsy stops short in the entryway. “What’s all this?”

Harry pulls out a chair. “Please sit down.” 

His table is set with his very best china. Soup bowls sit on plates with shining silver utensils on either side. A platter sits in the middle of the table with a loaf of French bread sliced and ready. He pours water into his favorite wine goblets. “Harry,” Eggsy whispers.

“This is your special dinner.”

“My wot?”

“Your special dinner. It’s not fancy, but I know you do not like fancy. It is a dinner in your honor.”

“But…but why?” Eggsy splutters.

Harry picks up the bowls and fills them from the pot on the stove. He makes sure everything is in place before sitting down. “Because you have taken care of me in ways I do not deserve, my dear friend. You have looked after me, nagged me, supported me, been there in ways I never thought I needed.” Harry raises his goblet. “To Eggsy Unwin, the very best friend a pregnant old omega could ever ask for.”

“Harry.” Eggsy swallows hard and his hand shakes as he touches his goblet to Harry’s. “Fuck, Harry.” He wipes away a tear.

“It’s just soup, Eggsy, not a ten-course meal,” Harry says, trying to lighten the mood.

“Thank you. This completely wasn’t necessary…I was more than happy to help you. But thank you. This means a lot to me.” Eggsy takes a sip from his soup spoon. “And bloody hell, this is amazing.”

“It’s one of maybe three things I can make well,” Harry says. “Perhaps I should invest in some child-friendly cookbooks.”

“Let’s worry about getting her to nurse, yeah? We’ll worry about cooking when she actually gets teeth,” Eggsy says.

Harry looks down at his soup, trying to hide the thrill he feels when Eggsy says the word “we.”

Eggsy makes sure Harry sits down at the kitchen table while he cleans up after dinner. Harry tries to protest but Eggsy sends a playful growl his way. “Don’t make me go all alpha on you, Harry.”

“I’m sure you are quite terrifying,” Harry says in a tone that shows he doesn’t believe it in the slightest.

“You’d be scared to death,” Eggsy promises. He makes short work of the dishes, leaving the pot to soak in the sink. “Let’s go sit in the living room, yeah?”

“I am a bit fatigued,” Harry says as he pushes himself to his feet.

“Harry, I swear to God, if you wore yourself out cooking for me…”

“I said fatigued, Eggsy, not dead,” Harry says. “You worry too much.”

Eggsy follows Harry into the living room. “Slip your shoes off and turn sideways,” he says as Harry sits on the sofa.

“Why?”

“Stubborn omega,” Eggsy mutters.

“I heard that.” Harry does as Eggsy asks, swiveling himself so his feet are on Eggsy’s lap. Eggsy immediately starts to massage his feet. “Bloody fucking hell,” Harry groans, letting his head fall back.

“Language, Daddy,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“She understands. Or at least she will…I plan on going into great detail about what a hardship she was the first time she steps out of line.” Harry sighs and burrows down a bit. “That feels incredible.”

“I’m glad.” 

“When I was digging through my recipes I found another one I can make…it’s a very good chicken and rice dinner. I thought perhaps you’d like to come over on Friday night?”

“Yeah, I love…” Eggsy pauses. “Oh, I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Another time, then.” Harry lifts his head and opens his eyes. “You have other plans?”

“Yes, actually. I have a date.” Eggsy swears that Harry’s entire body stiffens. “Sorry, did I hurt you?” He releases Harry’s feet.

“No, you’re fine,” Harry whispers. “A date you say?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy starts massaging again. “I dunno if you remember me mentioning a bloke that works with Mum? He asked me out earlier this week, and I said yes. Figured why not…could at least have a nice time.”

“Of course.” Harry slowly pulls his feet away. “That’s enough, thank you.”

Eggsy studies Harry’s face. He looks as if he’s hurting. His face is pale and he’s blinking hard. “Harry? You all right?”

“What? Oh, yes…yes, my boy, I’m fine. Just a bit of a pain.” Harry smiles weakly and presses at his side. “They come and go, quite natural.”

“All right.” Eggsy gives him one more concerned look. “So…wanna watch some telly before I gotta go?”

“That sounds nice,” Harry says, but Eggsy notices he really doesn’t focus on the program. Eggsy leaves shortly after and spend the rest of the night wondering what he’d done wrong.


	9. How Wonderful Life is Now You're in the World

Once Eggsy leaves Harry moves about his house as if he’s in a trance. Eggsy has a date. That’s nice. He’s a handsome young alpha with a lovely personality and a huge heart. Any omega would be lucky to have him. Harry’s happy for him. He really is.

An insistent poking against his abdomen makes him sigh. “Yes, my caterpillar, I know.” He eases himself down onto the closest chair. “We’re not happy for him at all.”

Harry has to admit it to himself now…there’s no reason not to. He has fallen in love with Eggsy. He doesn’t want Eggsy spending time with other omegas. He wants Eggsy to spend his time with HIM. He wants them to raise Harry’s daughter together, wants his future wrapped around the idea of serving Eggsy as HIS omega. He thinks of the baby as Eggsy’s anyway, most of the time, which he knows is dangerous. Another kick has him wincing.

“Yes. I’m sorry, little one. I seem to make the worst choices.”

His next choice probably isn’t the best as well, but he has to protect his heart. He doesn’t call Eggsy as often, doesn’t text him as often, and only goes into the café once or twice a week. Eggsy asks if everything’s okay, and thankfully Harry can write it off as fatigue or work or that he wishes to stay in and nest.

He absolutely won’t tell Eggsy that every time Harry sees him it breaks his heart.

Eggsy fidgets a bit as he rings the bell at Sebastian’s flat. He’s not in the best of moods although he is still looking forward to the date. Mostly. He hasn’t seen much of Harry for the past few weeks, and that concerns him. Harry is polite, as always, but he seems to be pulling away. Perhaps it’s something having to do with pregnancy, the preparation for hiding away and nesting once the baby’s born. He’ll have to ask his mum.

“Eggsy!” Sebastian smiles his handsome smile as he opens the door. “Nice to see ye.”

“You as well. You look good,” Eggsy says honestly. Sebastian looks like a supermodel in his black jeans, tan shirt and leather jacket.

Sebastian grabs a set of keys and closes the door. “The restaurant’s within walking distance.”

“Great.” Eggsy steps aside and lets him lead the way.

“Ye look good as well,” Sebastian says, tugging a bit at the shoulder of Eggsy’s jumper. “Good color for ye.”

“Thanks. I don’t know much about clothes or anything…my friend Harry’s been trying to teach me but I’m not the best student. He’s a tailor…knows all about that sort of thing.”

The walk to the Chinese restaurant is short and soon Eggsy’s holding a door open for Sebastian. Sebastian wiggles two fingers at one of the employees and they’re shown to a small table by the front window. “I’m starving,” Sebastian announces. “Their food is really good.”

“It sure smells like it,” Eggsy says. “Maybe we could order a few things and share?”

“Sounds perfect,” Sebastian say, picking up the menu and leaning forward to look it over with him. 

Eggsy inhales. Sebastian smells good. “You know this place…whatever you want is fine,” Eggsy says finally.

“I am honored by your trust,” Sebastian says with a charming grin. 

They order food and drinks and Eggsy moves away a bit. “So…have you always been interested in cutting hair?”

“Yes, actually. Know that’s not exactly what people expect a man to do, but I’ve always liked it. I have two sisters…Cara and Lauren…and I used to make my mam so mad because I’d take it upon myself to give them new hairstyles.”

Eggsy laughs. “I bet she was furious.”

“She was…but eventually I got good at it and she liked not having to pay for their haircuts.”

“I’m sorry if people look down on you for doing something like cutting hair,” Eggsy says sincerely. “My friend Harry, the tailor, he felt the same way. He loved fabric and fashion, but growing up it wasn’t the thing for a man to design for women, so he became a tailor.”

“What about you? What did you want to be when you grew up?”

“I wanted to be a soldier,” Eggsy admits. “Like my da. I’m not sure how much my mum has told you about our history, but when she was expecting Daisy, she got a little anxious about me. So she begged and begged and I finally came home. Now I’m not so sure WHAT I want to do. Just working in the café is good for now.”

“Nothing wrong with that. People need their pastries and coffee,” Sebastian says with a grin. “I dinnae like coffee myself, but I unfortunately am quite fond of pastries.” He pats his flat stomach. “Do ye expect to stay there long term, then?”

Eggsy hasn’t been on a date in a long time. He’d forgotten how much they resemble a job interview. “For now. I’m able to rent a nice flat, keep an eye on Mum and Daisy if they need something. Besides, it ain’t like most places are looking to hire anyone with an accent and history like mine. I may have gone a bit afoul of the law a few times, thanks to my stepdad.” Eggsy grimaces. “Harry says manners maketh man, like it shouldn’t matter as long as I act differently now? But not everyone feels that way.”

“Aye,” Sebastian says simply as their food comes.

“Oh, this looks AMAZING.” Eggsy’s stomach growls. He realizes he hasn’t been eating well of late; he’s been worrying too much about Harry to have an appetite.

Sebastian smacks Eggsy’s hands away and fills their plates. “I’m the omega,” he reminds Eggsy.

“That don’t mean much to me, I’m afraid,” Eggsy says, wondering why he’s apologizing. “To me alphas and omegas are completely equal. If both people work hard and do their part in the relationship, gender roles shouldn’t matter.”

“Interesting,” Sebastian says. “I mean, I value the work I do at my job, but at the end of the day, I’d really like an alpha to come home to. I’d like to keep a nice home and raise the pups. Do you want pups, Eggsy?”

Eggsy blinks. “I, well…yes. I love babies. But I had so much to do with raising Daisy that it’s like I already had a pup, you know?”

“I think you and I would make beautiful babies.” Sebastian pops a dumpling into his mouth with a wink.

Eggsy isn’t sure what to say to that, so instead he says, “Thanks so much for looking after Mum at work. I’m so proud of her…she’s always been good with hair and nails but never had the opportunity. My stepdad, he didn’t like the idea of her working outside the home. He was the jealous sort.”

“I gathered,” Sebastian says quietly. “I’m sorry to hear about what you’ve both gone through. Your mam is an excellent person, a really great human being. Everyone at the shop loves her.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy asks with a smile.

“Definitely. Customers AND employees. I see where you get your charm from.”

Eggsy isn’t sure why Sebastian’s flirting bothers him so much. It’s a date, after all. “Dunno about charm. I’m a bit pushy. Harry says I would have been a good drill instructor in the Marines, since I like making sure people do what they’re supposed to do.”

Sebastian gives him an odd look but says, “Well, your sister is definitely charming.”

Eggsy’s smile widens. “My flower is amazing. Too smart for her own good. We’ll see her at Ten Downing Street, just you wait.”

The conversation flows over the rest of the meal and before Eggsy knows it he’s paying for their food. “Come back to mine for a cuppa?” Sebastian asks as they leave the restaurant.

Eggsy pauses for a moment. He doesn’t want to mislead Sebastian, but he IS having a nice time. “Sure, why not?”

Sebastian unlocks the door of the flat and tosses his keys in a bowl. “Excuse the mess.”

Eggsy looks around the immaculate flat. “If this is a mess, you’d die in my flat. Harry told me I need to apply for one of those hoarding TV shows, because in the hallway I got a path through stacks of stuff. I’m still getting a feel for the place, you know? It’s small, but I want it to really look like me. Trainers, books, clothes…I’m horrible,” Eggsy says.

“Nothing wrong with collecting things,” Sebastian says, heading for the kitchen.

“You’re too kind,” Eggsy says.

“Have a seat on the sofa, I’ll be in soon.”

Eggsy sits down and nervously taps his fingers on his knee. Sebastian soon comes in with a tiny tea tray. “Thanks,” Eggsy says, helping him sit it down.

“Milk and sugar there,” Sebastian points out, and Eggsy prepares his tea. They both sip at their cups for a moment, then Sebastian says, “I’m glad you agreed to go out with me tonight, Eggsy. I know your mam was pushing you, and that can be uncomfortable.”

Eggsy puts down his cup, as does Sebastian. “Yeah, she was. She means well…she knows I worry about her and Daisy, and she wants me to have my own life.”

Sebastian gives him a seductive look, his beautiful blue eyes hooded. He licks his lips and says, “You’re a good son.” He moves a bit closer, one hand reaching up to touch Eggsy’s cheek. “She’s lucky.”

“You think so?” Eggsy says stupidly. 

Sebastian slides a bit closer. “I think I’m lucky, too…that you came back here with me.”

Sebastian’s lips are soft and pliant against his, and Eggsy can’t help but bring a hand over to run through the mass of shining dark curls. As they kiss Eggsy can’t help but think that the curls feel wrong against his fingers. The body pressing against his is too similar to his own. Eggsy mentally shakes himself. _You have a gorgeous young omega trying to crawl onto your lap, Unwin. Pay attention._

But Sebastian pulls away and smiles ruefully at him, taking Eggsy’s hand in his. “Eggsy?”

“Hmm?” Eggsy kisses Sebastian’s palm.

“Who’s Harry?”

Eggsy freezes and slowly puts the hand down. “Wot?”

“Who’s Harry?” Sebastian repeats.

“I told you. He’s my friend.”

“Yes, the tailor.” Sebastian’s smile grows sad. “But he’s not just your friend.”

“I don’t…”

“Eggsy, ye talked about him more than your own family.”

“I…I did?” Eggsy asks, confused. “I’m real sorry if that was annoying. I didn’t realize I was doing it.”

“And that speaks volumes.” Sebastian gives him a gentle kiss. “I appreciate you coming on this date with me tonight, Eggsy, but I’m not really the one you want to be with. And you might want to think about that.” He slides back across the sofa and picks up his tea.

Harry picks up his mobile for the twentieth time, stares at it, and puts it down. He resumes his pacing about the flat, one hand at the small of his back, occasionally stopping to take a few deep breaths and clutch at the back of a chair. He’s tried calming breaths, a warm bath, everything the books suggest. He’s not due for another sixteen days, but he has a feeling his little caterpillar isn’t paying much attention to the calendar…and that scares the hell out of him.

He finally dials Dr. Bishop’s office and gets the nighttime triage nurse. “Hello, my name is Harry Hart and I am a patient of Dr. Bishop?”

The nurse takes his information and finally says, “What can I do for you, Harry?”

Harry likes that she uses his first name, as if she knows him. “Well, as you know, I’m at about thirty-seven weeks and the pregnancy has been uneventful until tonight. I can’t get comfortable, I have horrible pain in my back and stomach, and nothing seems to be working.”

“Is the pain constant or in waves?”

“It started like waves, but those waves are coming much closer together.”

“It might not hurt for you to make a visit to the hospital, Harry. Due to your unique situation we probably shouldn’t take any chances.”

Harry knows she means his age. “All right. If you think it best. I just hate to inconvenience the people at the hospital if it’s a false alarm.”

She laughs. “You won’t be inconveniencing anyone, Harry. It’s their job to take care of you. Do you have a ride?”

“I’ll call a cab…I’m not far. Thank you.”

Harry hangs up, takes a few more deep breaths, then scrolls through his mobile for the number of the cab company. Eggsy insisted on putting it in Harry’s contacts, and also insisted on Harry packing a bag and having it near the front door. Harry originally thought it foolish, but now he’s grateful for his friend’s foresight. He makes arrangements for the cab and then dials another number.

“Hey, Harry.” Eggsy sounds quiet. Subdued. Perhaps Harry caught he and his date in an intimate moment.

“I’m quite sorry to bother you, my boy. Please make my apologies to your young man…what was his name?”

“Sebastian, and you don’t gotta worry about that. I’m already home,” Eggsy tells him.

Harry feels a little bit better. “I wonder if you’d be so kind as to meet me at the hospital?” Harry finishes the sentence through clenched teeth as another pain hits. 

“Wot?” Eggsy gasps. “Harry…are you all right? What’s going on?”

“I’ve been feeling off all day, and in the late afternoon things started getting a bit more serious. I called the nurse and she advised me to come to get checked out. I’m waiting on a cab now.”

“Do you have your bag?”

“Yes, Eggsy.”

“And you’re using those breathing techniques we read about?”

“Yes, Eggsy.”

There’s a scuffle on the other end of the line. “I’ll meet you at the hospital, okay? I’ll be there. If you get there first, I’m on my way.”

“Thank you.” Harry hangs up and leans against the door in relief. He knows he’s been absent for the past few weeks, and he was half afraid Eggsy would refuse to come. He should have known better.

Eggsy bursts into the A&E and all but runs to the registration desk. “I’m here for Harry Hart?”

“Your name, young man?” The man says sternly.

“Eggsy Unwin…Gary Unwin.”

The man clicks into his computer. “Yes…you’re on his chart. He’s been taken to Labor and Delivery. Third floor…I’ll buzz you through the back way.” The man points to a set of double doors and Eggsy speedwalks down the corridor. He makes it to the lift without killing anyone and tries to get the lift to move faster by sheer force of will.

He stops at another desk, trying to catch his breath. “Hi there. I’m Eggsy Unwin, here for Harry Hart?”

“Room six,” the woman says. “He’s fine,” she adds helpfully.

“Thanks.” Eggsy forces himself to sedately walk down the hall to room six. When he opens the door he sees Harry already in bed, clad in a hospital gown and clutching at the sheet. “Harry.”

“Eggsy!” Harry exclaims with relief.

“Sorry it took so long…couldn’t find my wallet and then the cab took fucking forever.” Eggsy clutches at Harry’s hand. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. They’re going to check the baby and then we’ll know…” Harry winces and squeezes Eggsy’s hand. “I’m sorry,” he pants when the pain subsides.

“Squeeze as hard as you like, okay, Harry? I’m here for you…whatever you need.”

“Thank you….thank you, Eggsy.” Harry’s starting to lose some of his self-control, something Eggsy’s rarely seen. His hair is out of its product, curling around his face and neck. His face is pale but the hand in Eggsy’s is clammy. 

“Good evening, gentlemen.” A man in a white coat enters the room with a nurse. “I’m Dr. Forster, I’m the obstetrician on call tonight. I’ve read over your notes from Dr. Bishop…let’s see what’s going on with your little one, okay?”

Eggsy already likes him more than Dr. Bishop. “See? He don’t seem worried, Harry,” Eggsy whispers. Harry nods.

They go through all the regular motions, performing a sonogram and monitoring Harry’s heartbeat as well as the baby’s. Harry continues to occasionally wince as pain hits, and twice he cries out, clutching Eggsy’s hand for dear life. “Well, Harry, everyone seems healthy, but the baby’s heartrate is higher than I’d like…and so is your blood pressure. I believe the wisest course of action is to deliver the baby now.”

“Now?” The beeping on Harry’s heart monitor doubles in speed. “But it’s too early. I still have over a fortnight.”

“The baby is fully developed, Harry. She will be completely fine outside the womb,” Dr. Forster promises. “I do think it’s best to put you out, though…just in case.”

“Because I’m old,” Harry snaps. “This is my fault. I did this…I should never have done this, never have decided to continue with the pregnancy. I’m old and stupid and I’m hurting her…I’m jeopardizing her life!” Harry starts to thrash about a bit. “What was I thinking? I TOLD you I’d end up killing her, Eggsy. I TOLD you.”

“Harry. Harry.” Eggsy pins him down and for the first time in his life, growls and uses his alpha voice. “HARRY. Calm down.” Harry whimpers and bares his neck. “You’ve done nothing wrong. I’ve read everything you’ve read, I’ve been to every doctor’s appointment. You did EVERYTHING you were supposed to do. Now please relax, because the way you’re acting now is NOT helping anyone…especially the caterpillar.”

“You’re right.” A tear slides from Harry’s eye. “I apologize. Do forgive me.”

“Figures…you’re having a prenatal meltdown and you’re STILL talking all posh,” Eggsy mutters, earning a chuckle from the doctor.

“Now, Mister…” The doctor checks his chart. “Mr. Unwin. I’m assuming you wish to be in the delivery room.”

“Yes,” Eggsy says.

“Yes,” Harry repeats. “I gave permission for him to be involved with everything.”

“Good. Let’s take you away to get suited up while we prepare Harry here. Okay?”

Harry looks up at Eggsy with fear in his eyes. “Gotta get the hat and booties on, Harry, remember?” Eggsy says with what he hopes is a reassuring grin. “Too bad you can’t take pictures.”

He leaves the room without looking back, afraid of what he’d see on Harry’s face. He scrubs down and puts on the cap, shirt, trousers, and shoe booties. A nurse leads him into the delivery room, where Harry is on a table, entirely covered in a sheet except for his stomach. They walk Eggsy around to stand by Harry’s head, and a little curtain is put in place over his chest. “You look silly,” Harry says with a dazed grin.

“We’ve started the anesthesia drip,” a nurse murmurs. “He’ll be asleep soon.”

“I bet I do look silly,” Eggsy agrees. “Jamal would have a field day with this.”

“I’m scared,” Harry tells him.

“I know, Harry. You’re doing great.” Eggsy smooths a hand over Harry’s forehead. “Just relax.” 

“What if something goes wrong?”

“It won’t,” Eggsy vows. He takes a deep breath and begins to quietly sing. “You will remember, when this is blown over, everything’s all by the way…”

“My favorite song!” Harry says with a dopey grin. “You learned it.”

“Course I did…had to see what the big deal was.”

“Eggsy…Eggsy,” Harry whispers, his eyes growing heavy. “Promise me?”

“Anything.”

“If anything happens…if things go wrong? Save our baby.”

“Harry, ain’t nothing gonna go wrong!” Eggsy protests.

“Please,” Harry says weakly. “Please, alpha, if there’s a choice…save our baby. Not me.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whispers, looking into the beautiful brown eyes. “Not gonna happen, but okay.”

“Okay.” Harry smiles sweetly and his eyes flutter closed.

It takes a moment for Harry’s words to register. OUR baby.

Harry feels heavy. His body, his mind, his eyes. He pushes at the weight, struggling to rise into wakefulness. His eyes slowly flutter open and he groans, hefting at the weight as best he can. He works to lift his hand, immediately placing it over his stomach. It’s flat. “My baby,” he whimpers, starting to cry.

“Shh, Harry. Shh…it’s fine. She’s fine.” Eggsy comes into focus, smiling down at him and taking his hand. “You did a wonderful job. It’s all over and she’s fine.”

“Is she all right? Fingers and toes and everything?”

“I assume so.”

Harry frowns. “You didn’t see her?”

“No. I didn’t see more than the top of her head. I figured YOU should be the first one to lay eyes on her.” Eggsy reaches over and presses the button for the nurse.

Harry stares up at him in amazement. “But Eggsy…”

The nurse bustles in. “You’re waking up! Excellent.”

“Could he see the baby now?” Eggsy asks.

“Yes, after I check his vitals.” 

Eggsy steps away so the nurse can look Harry over. It seems like an eternity before she leaves and another nurse takes her place. This nurse is carrying a pink blanket and smiling broadly. “Here you are, Mr. Hart. Your daughter.”

Eggsy helps him sit up and the nurse carefully places the bundle in his arms. She has a shock of dark brown hair, a pert nose, and the sweetest lips Harry’s ever seen. He can’t see her eyes, although he knows they’re blue at least for now. She sighs and makes a face. “Oh, Harry…she’s stunning.” Eggsy says hoarsely. “Shoulda known you’d make a gorgeous baby.”

“She is quite beautiful, isn’t she?” Harry whispers. She’s more than beautiful, of course, but he can’t think of a better word. This creature, this darling fairy girl, is his. HIS daughter. He provided a safe haven for her, gave her the nutrients she needed to grow, and now here she is in his arms. 

“Did you settle on a name?” Eggsy asks, gently touching the tip of her nose.

“Yes. Matilda Rose,” Harry says.

“I get the Matilda, but where did Rose come from? You didn’t mention nothing like that.”

Harry leans in and inhales his baby’s scent. “A sweet little flower told me that flowers are always pretty…I figured it was sound advice.”

“Matilda Rose,” Eggsy says. “Perfect.”

“She is.” Harry lifts her up and tucks her head under his chin. “She is.”


	10. Listen to Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting...it means so much to me!!

“Hey, Harry.” Eggsy climbs into the passenger seat of the car and immediately turns around. “How’s my little snowflake, huh? How’s my little girl?”

“You do realize you just saw her two days ago, correct?” Harry asks, but he cannot keep the smile from his face.

“That don’t matter.” Eggsy practically stands on his head to see the baby in her rear-facing car seat.

Harry chuckles and waits. He still cannot believe he has a car at all. His aunt took one look at the baby and fell in love with her, announcing that there was no way her great-niece was going to be ‘carted around London in cabs and on the Tube.’ The next thing Harry knew a car was delivered to his home. His aunt insisted it was part baby gift, part Christmas gift for them both.

Finally Eggsy turns around and buckles himself in. “Can we go now?” Harry asks.

“C’mon, Harry, gotta be a little excited. It’s her first shopping trip in the city!”

“It’s not like she NEEDS anything since someone felt the need to spoil her rotten over Christmas,” Harry says with a stern look.

“Oi, there was JUST as many gifts from you under the tree, mate,” Eggsy retorts.

Harry can’t deny that. The baby was born in November so that gave him ample time to shop for her Christmas gifts, which, of course, she didn’t know or care about. “Aunt Tillie would throw a fit if she knew we were taking her out in this weather. She has very strict ideas about babies being outside.”

“Well, this ain’t her baby, and Rosie gotta get used to being out in the cold,” Eggsy says firmly. “It ain’t like you don’t have about seventeen blankets back there.” Harry rolls his eyes. He’d planned on using her middle name, Rose, but Eggsy insists on calling her Rosie, which Harry doesn’t mind. He doesn’t think Rose will mind, either.

“I like the blankets, they’re cute,” Harry says defensively. Things are not quite back to normal between he and Eggsy, although Eggsy has not mentioned Sebastian and Harry hasn’t asked. Eggsy comes over once or twice a week to see the baby, and Harry brings her into the café every Wednesday. Harry’s resigned himself to the fact that Eggsy will only ever be his friend and his daughter’s honorary uncle…and he’ll have to be happy with that.

“YOU have a blanket fetish,” Eggsy teases. “Pram’s in the back?”

“YES, Eggsy,” Harry groans. “You forget something ONE time…”

“Can’t blame it on pregnancy brain now,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Can I blame it on nursing brain?” Harry asks with a grimace. He enjoys the time spent cuddling his daughter to his breast and feeding her although the latching-on process has been less than perfect.

“Nice try,” Eggsy says. 

They find a safe carpark and pull the Pram from the trunk. “I could carry her,” Harry suggests.

“Yeah, and then you’ll whine because your hands aren’t free,” Eggsy says. “Trust me. Made that mistake more than once. Plus it’s cold…we can snuggle her up in your blankets.”

“They aren’t MY blankets,” Harry says, earning a nudge from Eggsy. He undoes his daughter from her carseat and she yawns. “Hello, my darling.” Harry can’t help but kiss her every time he picks her up. She’s over two months old and he still can’t believe she’s really his.

“Hi, baby!” Eggsy kisses her as well before Harry gets her settled in the pram. They tuck a few blankets around her and plop the baby bag in the bottom of the pram. “Away we go.” 

Thankfully it’s a sunny day and the air isn’t too cold. The pavements are less crowded than usual, which makes things easier when manipulating a pram from shop to shop. “Anything special you’re looking for?”

“I want to get some books for Daisy…she’s really learning things. And Mum’s birthday is coming up…she needs a new winter coat and I thought there might be some sales. Two shops, three at the most.”

“I think we can handle that.” Harry smiles down into the pram. Rose’s eyes are open and looking up at him. “Hello, darling,” he coos.

“I read online that there’s a new children’s bookstore down here…” Eggsy motions at an intersection. “Oh, yeah…I see the sign.” They cross the street and make their way down to the brightly colored store. “Wow…it’s pretty cramped in there. You might wanna stay outside. Won’t be long, swear down.”

“All right. It’s nice and sunny here…I might go down there to peek in the window.” Harry motions to a menswear shop.

“Checking out the competition?” Eggsy says with a grin.

“Hardly,” Harry snorts.

“All right, be back shortly.” Eggsy boops Rose on the nose before entering the store.

Harry slowly makes his way down the pavement, humming a bit as he looks into shop windows. He isn’t exactly checking out the competition, but it’s always good to get ideas. He’s only in the shop two days a week right now, bringing Rose in with him and setting her up in a portable crib in the corner. “What do you think, my girl? That pattern is dreadful…I wouldn’t be caught DEAD with it in my shop.” Harry peers into a window and frowns at a suit on display.

“Harry.”

Every cell in Harry’s body freezes, and he swears his heart stops beating. He slowly turns around. “Hugh.”

“How are you?” His ex-lover stands before him in a pair of jeans and a navy peacoat. A grey scarf is wound around his neck, bringing out the blue-grey of his eyes. 

“I’m fine. And yourself?”

“Doing well.” Hugh barely glances down into the pram. “So that’s it?”

“No, that’s not IT,” Harry says irritably. “That’s HER. Your daughter.”

“Oh.” Hugh leans down a bit. “Looks normal enough.”

“How did you EXPECT her to look?”

“Well, heard stories about old omegas and all the birth defects…”

“She has no defects. She is perfect,” Harry says.

“Guess that’s good. You’re not going to press for child maintenance, then?”

“No,” Harry says, wondering how in the world he EVER thought he loved this man. “We’re doing just fine, thank you.

“Hey, Harry, I know you said no more gifts for Rosie, but they had these real cute books about animals.” Eggsy comes hurrying down the sidewalk with a large bag. “Oh, sorry to interrupt.”

“That’s fine, Eggsy.” Harry instantly feels better with Eggsy nearby. “This is Hugh. Hugh, this is…”

“Hugh? This is Hugh?” Eggsy looks from Harry to the other alpha. “You’re Rosie’s da, then?”

“I’m the baby’s father, yes, I suppose so.” Hugh sniffs the air and looks Eggsy up and down. “And you’re Harry’s alpha?” Hugh chuckles. “This is the best you can do, a little alpha half your age? I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Oi!” Eggsy says angrily, shoving the bag of books into Harry’s arms.

“Eggsy, I don’t…”

“No, Harry,” Eggsy snaps. He turns on Hugh, who is at least two inches taller and definitely outweighs him. “You don’t talk about Harry that way, ya get me? You think you’re something special, well, I gotta say, you’re probably the stupidest person I’ve ever met.”

“Excuse me?” Hugh gasps.

“Yeah, I said it. STUPID. You had the best omega on the planet, the best man I’ve EVER met, and you let him go. Used him and dropped him when he had the nerve to have FEELINGS. Hate to tell ya, bruv, but that was the BIGGEST mistake you’ll ever make in your life.” Eggsy pokes Hugh in the chest. “No, I ain’t Harry’s alpha. I ain’t got that honor. Wish I did. And if I did, I would treat him like the fucking prince he is. I’d work my arse off to make sure he was taken care of. I’d make sure he knew what a wonderful person he is, how lucky I felt to be his alpha. I’d help him raise that little angel there. And at night I’d wrap myself around him and never let him go, because THAT’S what he deserves…not a shitstain like you.” 

Harry’s heart is pounding in his ears. He knows Eggsy’s just being nice, being a good friend, but it almost sounds as if…as if Eggsy WANTS to be his alpha. As if he’s actually thought about it. “Eggsy,” he says finally. “Please let’s go. Let’s not make a scene on a public thoroughfare.”

“If that’s what you want, Harry,” Eggsy says. He turns back to Hugh. “And if you EVER come sniffing around in the future, trying to push your way into Rosie’s life, you better bring the law. Cuz if you don’t, I will beat you into next week and won’t be ashamed to do it.”

The ride back to Harry’s house is quiet, broken only by occasional coos and blathers from the back seat. Once Harry pulls into his space he simply says, “If you’ll get her bag, I’ll get the baby.”

“All right,” Eggsy says. He follows Harry and Rosie up the walk and into the house.

“She’s about due for a feeding, and then I can put her down,” Harry says. “If you don’t mind waiting?”

“Course not. I could put something together in the kitchen?”

“That’s fine,” Harry says. “I shan’t be long.” He takes the baby upstairs and Eggsy numbly wanders into the kitchen.

“Hugh ain’t stupid, YOU’RE stupid,” Eggsy mutters to himself. “Stupidest fucking alpha EVER.”

How could he do that? HOW? Not only had he made a ridiculous scene in the middle of a London street, but he’d actually threatened the father of Harry’s baby, who had EVERY right to see her in the future. He’s lucky Harry hadn’t just left him there to find his own way home. And now Harry knows. Harry knows his idiotic feelings, the truth of Eggsy’s heart. Eggsy should have kissed Rosie goodbye, because he just KNOWS Harry’s going to ask him to stay away from them both. Forever.

He manages to get drinks and cold sandwiches on the table by the time Harry appears in the kitchen. “She’s down,” Harry says. “Hopefully she always thinks shopping is boring.”

“Yeah, might be easier on your wallet,” Eggsy says with a weak laugh.

“Thank you for preparing this,” Harry says, sliding into his seat.

“Of course, no problem.” Eggsy sits down but doesn’t touch his food. “Harry, please let me say how sorry I am. Should never have mouthed off like that, especially out in public. Know you don’t like a lot of attention.”

“It’s fine. No harm done,” Harry says with an odd smile.

For some reason that encourages Eggsy’s mouth to continue without consulting his brain. “It’s just…it’s just I know he’s a prick. I know how he treated you, what he said to you. Always known that, and always hated him for it even though I never met the bloke. But seeing him today, hearing him talk about you like you didn’t deserve the best alpha in the world? I saw red and I couldn’t stop myself. I’m sorry. Know you can stick up for yourself just fine.”

“What you said meant a great deal to me. I wasn’t offended in the slightest, I assure you.” Harry’s face starts to turn red. “What you said, what you told him about what you’d do if you were my alpha? It was quite perfect, because he was actually speechless. I only wish I could find an alpha who meant that.”

“But I DID mean it!” Eggsy blurts out and Harry sucks in a breath. “I meant it, Harry. I meant every fucking word. I WOULD do all that, if I was your alpha. And I WOULD consider it an honor. I’ve admired you since I met you, but over the past few months, it just ain’t friendly admiration any more. I…I care about you as more than a friend, Harry, and I guess that’s obvious after everything I said to Hugh.” Harry gets up and exits the room, leaving Eggsy to stare after him. “Harry?” He follows Harry into the living room. Harry’s sitting at the end of the sofa, his face actually buried in his hands. “Harry? Oh, fuck, Harry, I’m sorry. Just…just let me say goodbye to Rosie, okay? Let me say goodbye to her and you ain’t never gotta see me again. Just maybe send word to the café now and then, let me know you two are okay?” Eggsy babbles.

Harry finally looks up with tears streaming down his cheeks. “You care for me. As more than a friend.”

“Yes, Harry.”

“You’d…you’d be happy to have me as your omega?”

“Y-yes, Harry. The night Rosie was born? That night I had the date with Sebastian? Night was a fucking disaster, because apparently I talked about YOU all night long. Thankfully he was sweet about it.” Eggsy sighs and studies his hand. “I know I ain’t nowhere near good enough for you, Harry. You’re smart and posh, ya got a bit of money, you’re talented at your job. I’m not much of anything. Just…”

“YOU’RE not good enough for ME?” Harry laughs, a bitter sound. “Eggsy Unwin, you are the most remarkable person I have ever met. You’re kind, you’re loyal, you’re caring…you’re smart and hardworking. You are the perfect alpha.”

“Except I’m short and uneducated and…”

“Perfect,” Harry repeats, and it finally registers with Eggsy.

“Harry, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I’ve been in love with you for months now. It broke my heart when you announced you had a date, and I’m afraid I handled it quite badly…I ran away from you.”

“THAT’S why you stopped coming around?” Eggsy whispers, and Harry nods.

“I suppose it was quite immature, but…can I blame the pregnancy again?” Harry gives him a weak smile.

“You said you’re in love with me,” Eggsy manages, and Harry nods once more. Eggsy slides closer and looks Harry in the eye. The omega looks absolutely petrified. Eggsy knows the feeling. “Harry…I haven’t let myself use the word love when I think about you, but now that I finally give in, I realize it’s the only word that works. I love you.”

“Eggsy,” Harry murmurs. Eggsy can’t hold back. He surges forward and puts his arms around Harry, pulling him into a kiss.

Whatever he’d attempted with Sebastian was NOT a kiss. Not like this. Harry melts into his arms, one of his slender hands cradling Eggsy’s face. Eggsy’s hand twines around and runs through the soft hair at the base of Harry’s neck. Harry’s kiss is at first timid, then grows braver. His lips slide across Eggsy’s in an inquisitive manner before he opens up and allows Eggsy’s tongue to touch his. Eggsy growls and moves again, clambering up onto Harry’s lap without breaking the kiss. He knows an alpha normally wouldn’t do that to an omega, but he and Harry aren’t your everyday couple. And he loves that.

Harry’s hands fist in his jumper as Eggsy’s hand moves up to clutch at Harry’s hair. Harry whimpers, tilting his head so Eggsy can kiss down the side of his throat. He buries his face in Harry’s scent gland, inhaling the scent that screams perfect omega. He allows his teeth to scrape over the area, just once, and they both groan. Eggsy moves back up to kiss Harry until their lips are swollen…and until they hear a whine through the baby monitor.

“I’d…I’d better check on her,” Harry pants. Eggsy nods and moves from Harry’s lap. Harry straightens himself out as he trots up the stairs. Eggsy stares at the ceiling and tries to wrap his mind around what’s just happened. Harry comes down perhaps five minutes later. “She’s fine. She never even really woke up.”

“That’s good.” Harry sits back down but doesn’t move close. Eggsy slowly reaches over and simply takes Harry’s hand. “Harry, I meant what I said. I ain’t Hugh. I’m not looking to tumble you into bed. If you said you didn’t ever want us to do more than what we were just doing, I’m fine with that. I want YOU. I want to laugh with you, eat with you, shop with you, everything we always do.”

“And If I DO want us to do more than what we were just doing?” Harry asks shyly.

Eggsy snorts. “Oh, Harry…the things I’d like to do to you…”

Harry smiles, then grows serious again. “Eggsy, I’m almost fifty-one. I will more than likely never get pregnant again.”

“Don’t care.” Eggsy moves closer. “Babe, you got the most perfect baby in existence…since Daisy, that is. And if you’d allow me to be a part of your lives forever? That’s all I want, swear down.”

“Are you offering to court me?” Harry asks with a shy grin.

“I am, if you’ll have me. I know I ain’t much, but I will give my life to make sure you and Rosie are always happy and taken care of.”

“You do me a great honor, alpha. I would love nothing more than to be your omega,” Harry says formally.

“I love it when you wax poetic,” Eggsy says with a grin, sealing their promise with a kiss.

THE END


	11. Love of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter edges from mature to explicit; I felt Harry and Eggsy deserved a first time.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Harry, it’s my mum. Since when don’t you trust my mum?”

“OF COURSE I trust your mother, it’s just…I’ve never been away from Rose overnight.”

“I think she’ll be okay, Harry. If she’s survived three months on this planet with YOU as her father…”

“Cute, darling, very cute. I suppose there has to be a first time for this, might as well have it now.”

“I will take care of everything. Simply bring her to Mum’s by half-six. I’ll meet you there, and then we can start our special evening. Take a cab…I don’t want you leaving your car there.”

“It’s not safe?”

“Harry, Rosie will be fine. Just meet me at Mum’s.”

“All right. I do trust you, Eggsy, I promise.”

“I believe you. I love you, Harry.”

“And I you, my boy.”

“Hello, Harry.” Michelle opens the door wider. “Let me take that.” She slides the bag from Harry’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.”

“Eggsy? Harry’s here!” Michelle calls. “And where is my darling little rosebud?” She peers into the carrier.

“She’s had her dinner and I…uh…pumped.” Harry turns beet red. He has a very difficult time discussing his breastfeeding with people, even Eggsy. He supposes it has to do with his upbringing. In his world, babies suddenly appeared and seemed to not need fed. Ever.

“Thank you. Just put it in the refrigerator,” Michelle says, unsnapping the buckles of the carrier. Rose babbles happily at her. “There’s my darling girl.” Michelle picks her up and snuggles her close.

“Hey, Harry,” Eggsy says. Harry turns to greet him and stops short. “Wot?” Eggsy frowns.

“You…you look quite stunning, Eggsy,” Harry whispers.

Eggsy blushes and looks down at his suit. It’s a beautiful grey-green fabric that brings out his eyes, and suddenly every hour Harry put into making it is completely worth it. “Thanks. I think it’s the suit, though…ain’t never had a suit made just for me.”

“I’ve never enjoyed making a suit as much as I enjoyed the work that went into this,” Harry says honestly.

“Think you enjoyed the measuring most of all,” Eggsy says with a wink.

“Eggsy,” Harry mutters, blushing again. 

“Can I hold the baby?” Daisy asks hopefully.

“Once Harry and Eggsy leave, babe,” Michelle says. “We want to get her settled and comfortable.”

“I have extra outfits, toys, books,” Harry says, pawing through a bag. “And Eggsy told me he set up the portable crib?”

“Yep, took care of it,” Eggsy says, nuzzling against Harry’s neck. The display of affection immediately starts to calm Harry, and he manages a small smile in Michelle’s direction.

“Don’t worry, I managed to get these two out of babyhood without too much trouble,” Michelle says. 

“Was I a good baby, Mummy?” Daisy asks.

“No…you cried all night long and pooped everywhere,” Eggsy informs her.

“I did not! Mummy, tell Eggsy I didn’t poop everywhere!”

“Unfortunately I cannot tell a lie, Daisy,” Michelle says with a laugh. “Okay, you two…out of here. Enjoy your date night.”

“We can come pick her up, bring her home with us,” Harry whispers, kissing his baby and inhaling her sweet scent.

“If that’s what you really want, Harry, we can do it.” Harry turns to look at Eggsy, whose tone is quite serious. “If this is gonna make you unhappy…”

“No,” Harry says, taking a deep breath. “We’ve had short dates here and there, but never a night to ourselves. I need to learn that my world doesn’t revolve around her.”

“Oh, it does, but sometimes ya gotta move to another orbit.” Eggsy kisses his cheek. “Thanks again, Mum,” he says before kissing hers.

“Yes, Michelle, thank you so much.” Harry smiles at her and then looks at his daughter. “Be very good for Michelle, young lady.”

“And for me,” Daisy adds. “I’m a good babysitter.”

“When did you ever babysit?” Eggsy asks, ruffling her hair.

Harry finally allows Eggsy to lead him out the door. “I’m sorry, Eggsy. I do trust your mother. It’s…”

“It’s hard. I get it.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. “If you wanna text her later you can…she won’t mind.”

“I might,” Harry says, although he knows he definitely will. “I don’t see a cab.”

“That’s right.” Eggsy goes to a car and opens the passenger door. “Your chariot, milord.”

“Where did you get this?” Harry gapes at the beautiful Mercedes. 

“Friend of a friend. Begged a bit and got it for the night. Have to return it tomorrow, though.” Eggsy touches the roof reverently. “Get in, then.”

Harry climbs into the seat and Eggsy closes the door. Once Eggsy’s behind the wheel, Harry says, “This isn’t necessary.”

“Course it is. Now, I got the entire night taken care of. That means plans, transportation, dinner, everything. You don’t gotta lift a finger, except to eat your food, all right?”

“But Eggsy, this is so…”

“Harry.” Eggsy gently places a finger over Harry’s lips. “I ain’t had a chance to properly do anything I should be doing. No wooing, no courting, nothing. You’ve barely let me buy you gifts. So let me do this, okay? It’s my job as your alpha.”

“All right,” Harry whispers. He’s not sure why he’s fighting this so much. Eggsy’s right; it’s part of the courtship ritual. The alpha pampers the omega, makes them feel wanted and valued. But Eggsy ALWAYS makes him feel that way.

“Good.” Eggsy takes his and kisses it before holding it on his knee as he drives.

Harry looks at Eggsy as he drives, taking in the handsome profile, the way the suit coat hugs his biceps. He studies the way Eggsy’s hand holds the steering wheel as he drives; loose, but completely in control. That’s Eggsy in a nutshell. He’s casual, nonchalant, but he is definitely in control of his life. Harry doesn’t mind the thought of Eggsy being in control of him as well. That makes Harry blush and he quickly looks out the window.

“So where are we going for dinner?”

“You’ll see,” Eggsy says mysteriously. He weaves his way through the city before pulling into the valet lane of a hotel.

“Where are we?”

“The restaurant.” Eggsy gets out and tosses the keys to the valet before taking his receipt. He then opens the door for Harry. “Let’s go. I’m starving.” He holds a hand out and actually helps Harry from the car. He continues to hold Harry’s hand as they enter the hotel, smiling proudly at anyone who looks their way…as if he’s proud to have Harry on his arm. It’s something Harry will never get tired of, the way Eggsy acts when they’re together in public. 

“But Eggsy, this…this isn’t your kind of place. No offense meant, darling, but I know you prefer more casual fare.”

“I do, yes, but you’ve mentioned this place more than once. I want to make you happy. And don’t worry…I looked online and there are definitely things I recognize on the menu.” He goes to the host stand. “Good evening. Table for Unwin?”

“Ah, yes, Mr. Unwin, good evening.” The host smiles at Harry. “And good evening to you, sir. Right this way.” The man leads them through a beautifully decorated dining room to a half-circle booth in the corner. He waits for them to sit before handing over the wine list. “Enjoy your evening.”

“Order anything you want, Harry,” Eggsy orders . “Appetizer, dinner, dessert…anything. Money’s no object, ya get me?” Harry’s eyes widen as Eggsy glances over the wine list. As far as Harry knows Eggsy doesn’t even DRINK wine.

“Good evening, gentleman.” The waiter appears out of nowhere. “My name is Gregory and I will be your server this evening. May I start you with something from the bar?”

“I believe I will have a martini. Gin, stirred while glancing at a bottle of vermouth,” Harry says finally. “Unless you WANT wine.”

“No, that’s fine.” Eggsy hands over the wine list with a smile. “Jack and Coke for me, thanks.” The man nods and walks away as Eggsy picks up his menu. “Oh…specials weren’t on the website. Shrimp. I love shrimp.”

“Are you sure you didn’t want wine?”

“Yeah. Thought you might, though, so I had Tilde school me a bit. Believe it or not, she’s real posh. Her family is some big deal in Sweden. Royalty but not, if you get me. Had her give me some lessons about food and silverware and all.” Eggsy puts down the menu. “Definitely shrimp.”

“Eggsy, you do realize this isn’t necessary.” Harry motions to the table. “We could have gone somewhere less…formal. I know that’s what you’d prefer.” Harry smiles shyly. “It’s not necessary…I believe we both know I’m pretty much a sure thing.”

Harry means it as a joke but Eggsy’s face grows dark. He actually growls under his breath and Harry automatically tilts his head. “Ready to order, gentlemen?” The waiter returns with their drinks.

“Not yet, thank you,” Harry says. Gregory nods and walks away.

“Harry, I don’t know what all that fucker said and did to you, but obviously he brainwashed you into thinking you ain’t worth nothing but what you can do on your back,” Eggsy hisses. “I’m not looking to wine and dine you so you let me fuck you. I’m looking to treat you like the gentleman that you are. Yeah, we’re gonna spend some time eating fish and chips at the local…but tonight is all about showing you what you’re worth. Showing you your value. I know you enjoy nice food and nice ambiance so I brought you here. You deserve the world on a silver platter, but unfortunately this is all I can offer you, and only now and then.” Eggsy leans back in his seat and plays with a fork. “I ain’t made of money. I work hard but don’t make much. But I’m gonna save up and now and then I’m treating my omega like the fucking god on Earth I think he is.”

Harry opens and closes his mouth before quickly looking down at his napkin. He has never EVER had someone want him so much, want to love him so desperately. “I…thank you, Eggsy,” he finally manages. He swallows hard and takes a few deep breaths. He will NOT cry. Not here, not now. When he looks up he’s able to blink his eyes dry. “I do not deserve you,” he says simply. He picks up his glass and holds it out. “To the love of my life.”

Eggsy blushes and touches his glass to Harry’s. “To the love of my life.”

Eggsy slides tip into the little black folder and hands it to Gregory. “Thanks so much.”

“And thank you, sir. A good evening to you both.” Gregory gives a small bow and walks away from the table.

Eggsy takes a deep breath. “Got something to ask you, Harry.”

“All right.” Harry finishes his second martini, looking sated and comfy. His hair has fallen from its product a bit, curling around the backs of his ears in a most adorable manner. Eggsy wants to lick him. 

“I rented a room here.” Harry almost chokes on his drink. “Figured you deserved the moon AND the stars. Big suite with room service guaranteed and everything. OR…we can go back to yours.” Eggsy takes Harry’s hand. “Completely up to you, and either option is fine with me, swear down.”

“Well, will you…”

“No,” Eggsy interrupts, knowing exactly what Harry’s going to ask. “You do not take into consideration whether I will lose money on the reservation. Been saving up, so it don’t matter.”

“I think…I think I’d like to go home, if it’s all the same to you,” Harry says finally.

“All right, then.” Eggsy stands up and holds out his hand. Harry takes it and they walk out of the restaurant and head for the car park.

“That was a wonderful meal…thank you. I really enjoyed it,” Harry says.

“Yeah, I did too. Don’t need to drop that much money on dinner ALL the time, but maybe that can be our place…like for special occasions.”

“That sounds lovely,” Harry says with a grin.

Eggsy makes sure to open the door for him with a sweeping bow. Harry rolls his eyes and gets into the car. Things are a lot more relaxed than when they got OUT of the car, and Eggsy’s relieved. He wants this to be a special night, not something Harry has to suffer through. He has the feeling that while Harry was loved by his aunt and uncle, no one has ever ‘made much’ of him before. Eggsy will change that, if it takes the rest of his life to do it.

Eggsy uses Harry’s parking spot and takes his hand once more as they walk up to the tiny house. He lets Harry unlock the door even though he himself now has a key. He notices Harry stop and tilt his head a bit before blushing. “You were listening for her, weren’t you?” Eggsy asks with a grin.

“Yes…it’s second nature now. Even if you’re the one watching her I still try to figure out where she is or if she’s all right.”

“You are the best dad ever,” Eggsy vows. He gives Harry a smacking kiss before pulling back to look into Harry’s eyes. “Best omega, too.”

“I beg to differ,” Harry mumbles. “You’re a bit biased.”

Eggsy cradles Harry’s face in his and kisses him again, this time with a bit more fervor. “We don’t have to do this, you know,” he murmurs, gently kissing along Harry’s jaw. “If you’re not ready, it’s fine. I don’t want to rush anything.”

“Eggsy, I am a grown man with a child. We’ve been dating for over a month…this is the logical next step.” Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy and pulls him close. “A step I am very eager to take.” He tilts his head and gives Eggsy access to his throat.

“Harry,” Eggsy groans, licking the delectable skin he finds there. “At least let me get you up to the bedroom.”

Harry chuckles. “Allow me to check things and lock up down here? I’m afraid I’ve gotten a bit paranoid about it since I brought Rose home.”

“I understand. I’ll just, uh, go upstairs.” Eggsy turns and trots up the steps, feeling more nervous with every step. He’s never had a serious boyfriend, nothing more than one-night stands and a few casual dates that occasionally ended up in the bedroom. He’s definitely never wanted someone the way he wants Harry. Harry’s twice his age, and even though he’s been a bit secretive about his romantic history, Eggsy knows Harry has more experience of the two of them.

He’s quite familiar with the second floor of Harry’s house and has even spent the night a few times, although they’ve done nothing more than snogging with a bit of exploratory fondling. He goes into the en suite and uses a spare toothbrush. He relieves himself, washes his hands, and takes a few deep breaths. He cannot believe this is happening. He will finally get Harry naked, get to touch the body he’s had quite a few naughty dreams about.

When Eggsy comes back into the bedroom Harry is seated at the edge of the bed, removing his shoes. Harry gives him a shy smile. “Uh, it’s all yours,” Eggsy says awkwardly, motioning over his shoulder.

“Thank you. I’ll be right back.” Harry slides into his slippers and pads to the en suite.

Once the door closes Eggsy looks around the room. Should he get undressed? Should he wait for Harry? Christ, he’s completely clueless. He undoes his shoes at least, putting his socks inside and hiding them under the bed. He removes his suit coat, reverently hanging it over the back of a chair. He still can’t believe Harry spent hours making something like this for him, and he’ll treasure it until it falls apart…or until he can no longer fit into it. Whichever comes first. He then loosens his tie and tucks it into the pocket of his coat. 

The en suite door opens and Eggsy whirls around. He’s happy to see that Harry is still dressed, although his jacket and tie are gone as well. His cheeks are slightly flushed, and he seems nervous as he walks over to Eggsy. Eggsy tries to think of something clever to say, but instead all he comes up with is, “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Harry’s cheeks go from flushed to completely red. “What?”

“You are gorgeous. How the fuck did I end up with an omega like you?” Eggsy whispers, hands sliding down Harry’s sides to rest at his waist. He’s not back to how he was when Eggsy met him, but Harry’s body is absolutely perfect…at least to Eggsy. 

“Bad luck on your part, I suppose,” Harry teases gently.

“Oh, shut up,” Eggsy growls, and then he’s kissing Harry. Kissing him as if his life depends on it. Harry’s hands fist in his shirt and the realization washes over Eggsy that this is it. No baby to interrupt them, no work, nothing at all but Harry and Eggsy and the beautiful bed nearby. Eggsy nibbles at Harry’s bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth, and Harry slowly moves away. Eggsy actually whines, chasing after Harry’s mouth with his own.

“Just…one moment.” Harry goes to the nightstand and opens the drawer. He gives Eggsy a bashful little grin as he gets out a tube of lubricant and puts it on the nightstand. “I don’t…I don’t know if we’ll need this. I know that in the past, I…because of my age, I’m not always slick enough.” It’s obvious that admitting this is very difficult for Harry.

“That’s fine, Harry. I don’t want to hurt you. Don’t even want to hurt you. Want you to enjoy this. If we need that, it’s fine.” Eggsy comes over to wrap his arms around his omega.

“And I purchased these as well. They’re new,” he promises. “Hugh…he always brought his own, so this hasn’t even been opened.” Harry places condoms next to the lubricant.

“My brilliant Harry, thinking of everything.”

“I wanted tonight to be perfect. I didn’t want anything to get in the way,” Harry whispers. “I love you so much, Eggsy.”

“I love you, too,” Eggsy murmurs, and then they’re kissing again. Eggsy pulls his hands up Harry’s chest and rests them at his shoulders. 

Harry seems too eager to be that subtle. He gently pulls Eggsy’s shirt from his trousers and starts unbuttoning from the bottom up. “Good Lord, you are stunning,” Harry whispers. He undoes Eggsy’s cuffs before slowly sliding the shirt from Eggsy’s body. His fingers are feather-soft as they explore Eggsy’s chest. 

“You’ve seen me without a shirt before, Harry,” Eggsy points out. His own hands shake a bit as they make short work of Harry’s buttons. 

“I know, but this is different. I’ve touched you with my eyes so many times. But now…” Harry’s thumbs ever-so-gently swirl over Eggsy’s nipples. Eggsy groans and allows his head to fall onto Harry’s shoulder. He reaches down and opens Harry’s cuffs before reaching to remove the shirt. Harry catches Eggsy’s hands in his. “I’m not young,” Harry reminds him. “I’ve had a child. I’m not a handsome young omega…like your friend Sebastian.”

“Harry, don’t!” Eggsy insists. “Don’t care about Sebastian. Yeah, he’s gorgeous, but so are you. And he’s not the one I want. YOU are.” He slowly removes Harry’s shirt. “Harry,” he whispers. Harry’s chest is covered in a light dusting of hair and his chest is still round with milk. “Fuck.” His hands reach out almost of their own volition. He stops them at the last moment. “Can I?” Eggsy asks quietly. “If it makes you uncomfortable, I won’t touch them. I know you’re a bit…bashful about it.”

“You may,” Harry says, although he doesn’t look altogether certain.

Eggsy’s fingers trace around the curves of Harry’s chest. He leans in and plants a soft kiss above each nipple. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he breathes against Harry’s skin. 

“Hardly,” Harry snorts, but his eyes flutter shut as Eggsy touches him. 

“Beautiful,” Eggsy repeats, kissing him.

He sighs into Harry’s mouth as he feels Harry’s hands slide over his back. They stumble toward the bed and Harry falls back first, laughing a bit as he bounces. To save time and a bit more awkwardness Eggsy stands by the bed and undoes his belt and trousers. Harry’s eyes wander over him, and the heat behind the brown makes Eggsy blush a bit. He slides the trousers down and decides to just get it over with. He pushes his pants down as well. Harry actually licks his lips. “You…”

“Not as big as some alphas,” Eggsy says. “I know that.”

“I don’t care about some alphas. I care about you.” Harry slides back to the edge of the bed. “And you are perfect. May I touch you?”

“You may do anything you want, Harry,” Eggsy says, rolling his eyes at the question. Seriously. As if he’d say no.

Eggsy actually stops breathing as Harry’s hands slide up and down his thighs. He then takes Eggsy in his slender hands and starts to stroke him. “Might not live through this,” Eggsy says weakly.

“Please try to survive,” Harry murmurs. “I’m quite interested in seeing how it all turns out.”

“Wanker,” Eggsy says. He touches Harry’s cheek. Harry’s tongue flicks out and then the head of his cock is inside Harry’s warm mouth. “Oh fuck yeah not gonna live through it.”

Eggsy’s eyes flutter closed as he hands pet the back of Harry’s head. Harry takes his time, working more and more of Eggsy into his mouth until his nose brushes Eggsy’s stomach. “Does this feel good?” Harry pants when he brings himself up for breath.

“Are you kidding? No, it don’t feel good, it feels fucking incredible!” Eggsy gasps. He endures the miracle of Harry’s mouth and hands as long as he can before finally guiding him back up onto his feet. “I wanna see you, babe, please?”

“I…” Harry reaches for his belt but looks uncertain.

“Babe.” Eggsy gives him a tender kiss. “Harry. I know you just had a baby like two months ago, okay? I know that in your mind, you ain’t beautiful. But you are fucking gorgeous to me. Walk down the street with you and I get all sorts of looks…no one’s giving those looks to me. They’re looking at you, at this gorgeous, fit, posh omega in these amazing suits. They wonder how a stupid little chav like me ended up with perfection like you.” 

“Eggsy.” Harry buries his face in Eggsy’s hair for a moment. “You say things like that and…”

“And you better believe them, cuz it’s all true. Want every part that you’re willing to give me, yeah?” Harry finally nods and steps back. He undoes his belt and trousers, removes them, and carefully folds them over the back of the chair. He comes back to the bed and steps out of his pants, fidgeting and looking everywhere but at Eggsy. “Oh, Harry,” Eggsy murmurs. He sits on the edge of the bed and simply looks Harry over for a long moment.

“Take a picture, it might last longer,” Harry finally says with a trembling smile.

“Cute.” There’s something Eggsy’s been thinking about for two months, something that always comes to mind when he thinks of finally seeing Harry naked. He leans in and ever so gently kisses every millimeter of the scar on Harry’s lower abdomen. “You are so strong…so beautiful…” Eggsy murmurs against Harry’s skin. “And these legs, fuck…they look long enough when they’re covered, but bare like this?” He presses his face to Harry’s hip and runs his hands up and down Harry’s leg. “Sinful.”

He finally reaches up to softly stroke Harry’s cock. Harry moans and rests his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders. “Alpha,” he hears Harry whisper.

“C’mere.” Eggsy gently pulls Harry down onto the bed with him and immediately covers Harry’s body with his own. “So fucking gorgeous, can’t believe this all belongs to me now.” He kisses Harry as his hand wanders everywhere it can reach. 

“All yours, only yours,” Harry vows. 

Eggsy growls and dives in for a more passionate kiss. He’s careful not to press against Harry’s sensitive chest, but otherwise he cannot hold back. He’s dreamt of Harry’s body against his own for ages now, and he’s finally able to do everything he’s dreamt about. He bites and sucks at Harry’s neck, leaving a glorious mark that will turn lovely shades of blue and purple, he’s certain. Harry wraps his arms around Eggsy and pulls him close, sucking at Eggsy’s bottom lip and occasionally biting down. “My omega is feisty,” Eggsy says with a grin. “I like it.”

“Perhaps you bring out the worst in me,” Harry says, raising an eyebrow.

“Or the best. God knows you bring out the best in me.” Eggsy goes up on his hands and knees to lean over Harry. “And I love you for it.” The kiss is tender, sweet, and leaves Harry whimpering beneath him. Eggsy grins and starts to show his omega just how much he loves him.

He learns every dimple of Harry’s skin, every dip in every joint. He kisses the inside of Harry’s elbows, touches his lips to each fingertip. He sucks a bright red mark on each hip bone, and spends an extraordinary length of time on the lovely expanse of Harry’s legs. When Eggsy finally settles himself between Harry’s knees he is gasping and moaning on the bed. “Please, Eggsy,” Harry begs.

“What can I do for you, my omega?” Eggsy licks Harry’s cock from base to head. 

“I don’t know,” Harry moans and Eggsy chuckles.

“I’ll try to figure something out.” He takes Harry’s cock into his mouth and Harry groans, seeming to melt back into the bed. Eggsy takes his time tasting every inch of the hardness in his mouth, occasionally pulling out to just suckle the tip. He loves the way Harry’s hands clench and unclench on the bed. “Turn over,” he finally murmurs against Harry’s thigh.

Harry slowly rolls himself over and Eggsy gets up to kneel between his legs. Harry’s body is long and beautiful and Eggsy cannot wait to spend the rest of his life learning each luscious inch. He leans back down again and slowly spreads Harry, grinning as he sees how wet Harry is. Slick is literally dripping from his body and Eggsy eagerly bends down to taste him. “OH!” Harry cries out.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, it just…I didn’t expect it.”

“Didn’t expect it?” Eggsy pulls back to look at him. 

“Well, the only person I’ve really been with in the last ten years or so was Hugh, and he didn’t…he didn’t…” Harry turns his face away.

Eggsy sighs and comes up to kiss him. “So he didn’t like to taste you.”

“No.”

“Anything else he didn’t like?”

“He…he always…I always had to present to him. We never had sex face to face,” Harry whispers.

Eggsy rolls to the side for a moment and kisses him again. “Harry, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Can I please kill him? Seriously. I KNOW people. It will NEVER be traced back to us. Please?”

“Eggsy!”

“Well, he’s a bastard,” Eggsy says defensively. “Alphas like him should NOT be allowed to procreate.”

Harry starts to laugh, his handsome face lighting up and his beautiful brown eyes sparkling. “I DO love you, Eggsy Unwin.”

“It’s just you and me now, yeah? You tell me what you like and what you don’t. If something feels good, I want to know. If it makes you uncomfortable, I want to know.”

Harry studies his face for a long moment. “Eggsy?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“What I want is for you to pretty much make me forget my name.”

Eggsy grins and kisses his omega. “Your wish is my command, babe.”

Two hours later Harry lies sated and sleepy, his own spend drying on his stomach, his alpha’s knot still hard inside his body. It feels strange to cradle Eggsy against him, chest to chest; alphas are rarely the little spoon. But Eggsy insisted on looking into Harry’s eyes the first time he pushed inside, and who was Harry to argue with that?

Eggsy slowly gets himself up to look Harry in the eye. “Babe?”

“Hmmm?”

“It’s okay if we don’t ever bond.”

Harry momentarily panics. “You…you don’t want to?”

“I didn’t say that.” Eggsy gently boops him on the nose. “We just got together, that’s a decision we’ll make down the line. I’m just letting you know it’s okay if you don’t want to. I know omegas get treated differently sometimes when they got someone’s mark…like they can’t make decisions on their own or whatever. And when people see you with me, a young alpha, they might…they might give you attitude or whatever.” He kisses Harry’s chest. “You don’t need my mark. You know you have my heart and that’s all that matters.”

Harry tries to swallow the lump in his throat. “I…”

Eggsy’s knot suddenly decreases just enough to allow him to pull free from Harry’s body. “Oh!” Eggsy says in surprise. He quickly rolls to the side.

“Where are you going?”

“Wanna clean you up.”

“No.” Harry pulls him back down and snuggles down. “That can wait.”

“Want me to cuddle you? Ain’t saying no to that.”

Harry happily curls into the crook of Eggsy’s arm and dozes off with his head on his alpha’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from the lyrics of "I'm Still Standing" by Elton John


End file.
